Beloved Immortal
by nvalenca
Summary: E se você descobrisse que as coisas não são o que parecem ser? Ou pior, e se você descobrisse estar apaixonada por... um demônio?
1. Prólogo

E se você descobrisse que as coisas não são o que parecem ser?

Ou pior, e se você descobrisse estar apaixonada por...

Um demônio?

-Beloved Immortal

Algum lugar na terra, 1996, 8:00AM

O som de algo caindo sobre as folhas secas foi tudo o que se fez ouvir.

Connor Bell, um simples fazendeiro, ouviu o barulho estranho vindo de algum lugar perto do celeiro e assustado correu para fora de casa com uma carabina em mãos. Não foi necessário mais que cinco passos à frente para que o homem percebesse a fonte do barulho.

-Meu Deus! –Exclamou boquiaberto deixando a arma cair no chão.

Correu para perto da árvore com o coração disparado. Três corpos estavam caídos, praticamente sem vida, em sua propriedade. Duas moças e um rapaz, não aparentavam mais que dezesseis anos. Connor se arrepiou ao ver que todos estavam vestidos com sobretudos pretos.

-Estão mortos? –Perguntou em voz alta para si mesmo ao ver que ninguém se movia.

Olhou ao redor, tentando imaginar o que aconteceu, e como eles apareceram ali. Resolveu fazer alguma coisa e carregou uma das garotas, levando-a para dentro de sua casa e a colocando no quarto de hóspedes. Voltou para a árvore ao lado do celeiro e fez a mesma coisa com a segunda garota, mas antes de sair novamente foi até o porão a procura de um colchonete para o rapaz.

Depois de acomodar a todos, parou encostado à soleira da porta observando suas "visitas" inesperadas, sem saber o que fazer. Ia até a cidade chamar ajuda? Esperava eles acordarem para então decidir o que fazer? Connor estava completamente confuso.

Eram seis da tarde quando Connor ouviu um ruído vindo do segundo andar, seguido de vozes. Subiu as escadas correndo e parou rente a porta, vendo os três jovens olhando para todos os lados, provavelmente querendo saber onde estavam.

-Olá. –Falou baixo. Os três viraram assustados ao ouvi-lo. –Me chamo Connor. Connor Bell. –Se apresentou.

-Onde estamos? –A garota de franja perguntou.

-Bradfort, Ohio. Quem sois vós?

Ao ouvir a pergunta que lhes fora feita, os três se olharam assustados.

-N-n-não nos recordamos. –A mesma garota respondeu.

-Nem mesmo recordas de vosso nome?

Em um movimento rápido e imperceptível o único rapaz do trio se aproximou de Connor e quebrou seu pescoço.

-Minha primeira vítima. –Sorriu vanglorioso. – Que comece o terror.


	2. Um

Desculpem pelos prováveis erros, não tive tempo de revisar. E desculpe o capítulo pequeno também, tive alguns problemas com meu notebook e não queria demorar mais para postar o primeiro capítulo, já que o prólogo foi bem curtinho.

* * *

Bradfort, Ohio. 2013, 07:00AM

Era o primeiro dia de aula no colégio Bradfort High, os alunos conversavam animados pelos corredores do colégio, na excitação do primeiro dia. Adolescentes de todas as idades lotavam as dependências do colégio, alguns conversando com amigos que viajaram nas férias, outros apenas esperando o início de sua primeira aula.

Alguns alunos que passavam pelo estacionamento pararam boquiabertos ao notarem um Audi R8 ser estacionado. Curiosos, esperaram para ver quem estaria dirigindo. Para surpresa de alguns, saíram duas pessoas do carro, um casal. O garoto tinha um porte físico forte, musculoso, mas nada exagerado, tinha os cabelos negros e os olhos azuis cristalinos, vestia roupas caras e um sorriso irônico estampava seu rosto. A garota era loira, os olhos hazel e tinha um corpo invejável.

O casal andou até a entrada do colégio ignorando completamente os olhares curiosos que lhe eram lançados.

-Devem ser alunos novos. –Uma garota baixinha comentou com a amiga.

-Qual será o nome do garoto? Ele é muito lindo! –Cochichou.

O sinal para a primeira aula soou chamando a atenção dos alunos nos corredores.

-Bom dia! – O professor praticamente gritou em animação ao entrar na sala.- Vejo que tenho alunos novos.- Sorriu. – Por favor, apresentem-se.

-Niklaus Mikaelson. –O garoto disse cortês.

-Alexis Wood.

-Sou o Mr. Solomon, professor de... –As palavras morreram na boca do homem quando três batidas leves na porta o interromperam.

Todos os alunos presentes na sala olharam para a garota encostada no portal de madeira. Todos pareciam paralisados à sua presença. Ela tinha a pele clara num tom marfim, os olhos castanhos claros e os cabelos da mesma cor. Usava calças skinny, uma jaqueta de couro, sapatos com salto spikes, todos na cor preta, uma blusa branca e um cachecol vermelho. Os cabelos caíam soltos por sobre seu ombro em uma catarata de cachos bem modelados, a maquiagem escura realçando a cor dos olhos.

A garota sorriu ao ver que todos a observavam dos pés à cabeça.

-Olá. –Cumprimentou com a voz melódica. –Posso entrar?

-Oh, claro. Qual seu nome?

-Demetria. –Respondeu simples, indo se sentar junto a Niklaus e Alexis.

-Só Demetria? –Perguntou desafiador.

-Lovato. Demetria Lovato. –Sorriu.

-Belo nome. Como eu ia dizendo... Sou o Mr. Solomon, professor de inglês. Vocês são novos na cidade? –Os três aquiesceram. – De onde vocês são?

-Los Angeles. – Alexis respondeu.

Mr. Solomon esperou os outros responderem, mas eles ficaram calados.

-Os três? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-É. – Afirmaram.

-Então são amigos?

-Praticamente irmãos. –Niklaus sorriu sem dentes.

-Agora uma última pergunta. O que fez vocês saírem de L.A, para vir para uma cidadezinha de 1892 habitantes? –Perguntou em um tom um tanto risonho. Era o sonho de quase todos os adolescentes em Bradfort se formarem e irem morar em uma cidade grande.

-Gostamos de conhecer lugares novos e essa cidade é bem... Acolhedora. –Demi respondeu com um meio sorriso. Niklaus e Alexis reprimiram o riso ao ver o duplo sentido da frase.

-Bom, agora que já nos fomos apresentados, vamos à aula. –Dito isso, Mr. Solomon deu as costas aos alunos, escrevendo algo na lousa.

-Chegando atrasada no primeiro dia, Demi? –Niklaus perguntou com um sorriso brincalhão.

-Queria fazer uma entrada impactante. Não viu como todos ficaram me olhando quando cheguei? –Riu, sendo acompanhada pelos amigos.

-Pra começar bem o ano letivo, que tal um pequeno trabalho em dupla? –O professor perguntou, ouvindo como resposta dos alunos suspiros desanimados. –Vamos lá galerinha, mais animação! –Brincou.

-O que vamos fazer? Uma redação sobre nossas férias? –Um garoto perguntou fazendo os outros alunos rirem.

-Muito engraçado Aaron, mas não. Assinem seus nomes nessa folha, vamos fazer um sorteio para decidir as duplas. –Disse dando um papel a garota sentada na primeira cadeira da primeira coluna.

Depois de todos assinarem a lista, Mr. Solomon pegou o papel e recortou os nomes dos alunos, juntando todos os pedaços embaralhados em um pequeno monte em cima de sua mesa.

-Eu vou chamar os nomes, e os alunos chamados sentam com seu par, okay? –Pegou o primeiro papel e leu o nome assinado. – Derek Jenkis e... Ann Miller. –Fez uma pausa, pegando mais dois papéis. – Rowland Childs... E Trevor Bell.

O professor continuou chamando os nomes, quase metade da sala já estava organizada em duplas.

-Demetria Lovato, e... –Pegou outro papel. –Selena Gomez.

Selena olhou para a garota do outro lado da sala, ela a encarava e tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios. Demetria parecia ser intimidadora e Selena sentiu-se arrepiar. Tomou uma respiração profunda e pegou sua mochila, indo se sentar ao lado de sua parceira.

-Olá. –A Lovato a cumprimentou.

-Oi... Eu sou a-

-Selena, é eu sei. –Interrompeu dando um riso curto. Selena sorriu tímida.

As duas ficaram em silêncio, enquanto o professor terminava de sortear as duplas.

-Pronto. Todos já estão em pares, agora vamos ao que interessa. A atividade de vocês será bem simples. Cada dupla irá assistir a um filme, de escolha própria, e depois fará uma resenha sobre tal. Na próxima semana iremos debater sobre a resenha de cada dupla. E para garantir que nenhum filme seja escolhido por duas duplas, quero que vocês decidam isso até depois de amanhã, então iremos fazer uma lista com os nomes da dupla e do filme escolhido. Entendido?

-x-

-Então... Podemos nos encontrar em algum lugar depois do colégio pra escolher um filme? –Selena propôs quando ela e Demetria saíram da sala, após a aula do Mr. Solomon.

-Ah, claro. Pode ser na minha casa. Você está de carro?

-Não.

-Então se você puder a gente se encontra no estacionamento mais tarde e eu te dou uma carona. –Sorriu. – Tudo bem assim?

-Aham, nos vemos mais tarde então. –Confirmou.

Assim que Selena se afastou de Demetria, a garota pegou o celular e digitou um sms.

"_Comportem-se, teremos visita hoje. –D"_

_-x-_

No final da aula, Selena foi até o estacionamento, acompanhada de sua melhor amiga Taylor. O local ainda estava vazio, sua turma tinha saído um pouco mais cedo.

-Sábado vai rolar uma festa na casa do Bieber, você vai? –A loira puxou assunto.

-Tay, você sabe que a gente terminou.

-É, mas isso já faz um mês Selena. Acho que já ta na hora de vocês superarem isso e voltarem a ser amigos.

-Eu já superei, quem não superou foi ele. –Olhou impaciente para o relógio, tinha se passado apenas três minutos desde sua chegada ao estacionamento. – Vem, quero um café. –Disse puxando a amiga até a cafeteria.

Depois de comprar seu café, Selena e Taylor voltaram até o estacionamento. O resto das turmas já haviam sido liberadas e o lugar já estava mais cheio. Selena olhou ao redor e viu Demetria saindo do colégio.

-Olha ela lá. –Disse pra Taylor. – Demetria! –Gritou chamando sua atenção.

A garota sorriu e foi até ela.

-Olá de novo, Gomez. E você é...? –Arqueou uma sobrancelha para a garota alta ao lado de Selena.

-Taylor. –Ofereceu um aperto de mão a garota. Demetria respondeu ao gesto, educada.

-Taylor... –Repetiu o nome da garota deixando as palavras no ar, insinuando que precisavam de uma continuação.

-Swift. E você?

-Demetria Lovato. Então Gomez, podemos ir? –Perguntou mostrando a chave do carro, balançando-as levemente.

-Ah, sim, claro. Nos vemos amanhã Tay. –Deu um beijo na bochecha da garota.

-Okay, me liga mais tarde. –Disse se afastando.

-Tudo bem. Vamos. –Sorriu se direcionando a Demetria.

As duas começaram a andar. Passaram-se algumas vagas e as garotas chegaram a uma onde um Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren prateado estava estacionado, Demetria pegou a chave em sua mão pressionando um pequeno botão, um bipe baixo foi escutado e a garota abriu a porta do carro.

-Uou! Esse é o seu carro? –Perguntou impressionada.

-Pensei que tivesse ficado bem claro, desde quando eu tenho as chaves dele e as minhas iniciais estão na placa. –Retrucou com um sorriso. – Quer ver os documentos também? Só pra não restar dúvidas. –Deu de ombros.

-Não, engraçadinha.

-Eu tento. –Riu. – Mas e então, vamos ficar aqui conversando no estacionamento, ou vamos entrar nesse carro e ir até a minha casa? –Perguntou em um debochado.

Selena revirou os olhos e abriu a porta, entrando no automóvel caro.

Enquanto Demetria dirigia, as duas permaneciam em um silêncio constrangedor. Bom, pelo menos para Selena.

-Você tem alguma ideia de como vamos escolher o filme?

-Talvez a gente possa fazer uma maratona e depois fazemos uma seleção com os melhores filmes, então decidimos sobre qual fazer a resenha. –Respondeu sem tirar os olhos da rua.

-Parece uma boa ideia.

-Então faremos desse jeito?

-É.

Novamente silêncio.

-Não vai avisar a sua mãe que vai chegar tarde hoje?

-Já avisei... Seus pais não vão se importar?

-Com o que? –Demetria deu um meio sorriso. Aquele sorriso só dizia uma única coisa: Perigo. E Selena tinha percebido isso muito bem.

-Não sei. –Encolheu os ombros.

Demetria riu e continuou a dirigir. Cinco minutos depois ela estacionava em frente a uma casa enorme. O imóvel tinha janelas grandes, todas de vidro, e podia se ver que o interior era tão sofisticado quanto a parte externa.

-Ah, e só pra constar, eu não moro com meus pais. –Disse quando saíram do carro.

-Espera, vamos recapitular os fatos, você tem esse carro super caro, mora nessa casa super linda, e não mora com seus pais. Que tipo de magia você fez? –Brincou. - Da última vez que passei um final de semana sozinha em casa, minha mãe me ficou me ligando de trinta em trinta minutos.

-Calma, não elogie a casa agora, espere para ver por dentro. –Disse risonha. –E eu não moro sozinha, moro com o Klaus e a Lexie.

-Niklaus e Alexis?

-Os próprios.

-Okay, mais um fato, você mora com seus amigos. Sua vida é perfeita. –Disse estupefata fazendo a Lovato rir.

-De certo ponto, sim. –Sorriu. -Vem, vamos entrar.

Demetria abriu a porta e deu espaço para Selena entrar, logo depois ela acompanhou a garota e fechou a porta atrás de si. Assim que as duas garotas entraram, avistaram Niklaus sentado no sofá da sala jogando videogame, quando o garoto percebeu a presença das duas pausou o jogo.

-Oi... Gomez, certo? –Perguntou franzindo o cenho, Selena fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Oi. –Deu um sorriso tímido.

-Cuidou bem do meu carro?

-Nem um arranhão. –Respondeu orgulhoso entregando as chaves à garota. – Só um amassado na porta lateral. Foi mal, não vi a árvore na hora de estacionar.

-Isso é brincadeira, não é? –Perguntou ameaçadora.

-Não. –Mordeu o lábio, dando um passo para trás.

-Três segundos. –Disse no mesmo tom. Klaus começou a correr pela sala.

Demetria contou mentalmente até três, pegou uma almofada, e correu atrás do garoto. Selena ficou paralisada, olhando os dois. De uma forma quase sobrenatural, Demetria conseguiu derrubar o garoto e começou a bater nele com o objeto macio em suas mãos.

-Calma! C-calma! É brincadeira, Demi! Lexie! – Apelou. – Socorro! –Klaus ria descontroladamente.

-Acho bom que seja. –Se levantou arrumando o cabelo. Jogou a almofada de volta ao sofá. –Desculpa. –Riu para Selena.

Klaus se levantou também e abraçou Demi, dando um beijo na bochecha da garota.

-Não ligue, ela me ama. –Sorriu convencido.

-Idiota. –Revirou os olhos.

-Quem está tentando matar quem? –Lexie perguntou risonha enquanto descia as escadas.

-Demetria! –Klaus fez biquinho, imitando uma criança, e se desfez do abraço com Demi apontando com o indicador para a garota. –Ela me bateu.

-Bem feito. –A garota loira riu e andou até Demi, batendo um high-five com ela. – Olá. –Sorriu gentil indo até Selena e lhe dando um abraço.

-Oi. –Retribuiu o sorriso.

-Ei Gomez, vamos pra sala de vídeo. Tem uns filmes lá que podem ser interessantes pra resenha. –Fez um gesto com a mão indicando que era para Selena segui-la. –Desculpe por aquilo na sala, acontece em nossos dias mais "normais". –Fez aspas com as mãos.

-Sem problemas. –Disse dando um riso curto. –Vocês parecem se divertir bastante.

-É, com certeza nos divertimos muito.


	3. Dois

Demetria abriu uma porta dupla, próxima ao final do corredor, e entrou na companhia de Selena. Assim que as portas de correr foram fechadas novamente o cômodo se inundou num completo breu, causando a Selena palpitações levemente mais rápidas. Ela já achava a atitude de Demetria ameaçadora, e ficar "trancada" em uma sala completamente escura com a garota era brevemente assustador, Selena não conseguia enxergar absolutamente nada. Ouviu um riso reprimido ao mesmo tempo em que as luzes se acenderam revelando a sala moderna, aquilo era praticamente um cinema. Semicerrou os olhos com a mudança repentina da claridade, quando os reabriu novamente viu Demi parada ao lado da parede lateral direita, quase na outra extremidade da sala.

-Como você conseguiu atravessar essa sala naquele breu?

-Um mestre nunca revela seus truques, Gomez. –Piscou. A sobrancelha arqueada e o meio sorriso no rosto dando a garota um ar de mistério.

-Onde estão os filmes? –Perguntou olhando ao redor. Tudo que tinha na sala eram três fileiras com três poltronas cada e um telão imenso que cobria toda a parede.

-Biblioteca virtual. –Apontou para o controle remoto em cima de uma pequena mesa circular, bem ao lado da primeira fileira de cadeiras. –Tem nove poltronas nessa sala, tem certeza de que quer ficar em pé? –Debochou enquanto sentava na poltrona do meio, bem à frente do telão.

Selena revirou os olhos e foi se sentar ao lado de Demetria. Ela conseguia ser bem irritante às vezes.

-Aqui. –Pegou o controle, o estendendo em direção a Selena. – Apertando esse botão você vai para o menu, onde pode escolher os filmes por data de lançamento ou gênero. Apertando esse, você tem acesso à sinopse do filme, e apertando esse você dá inicio ao filme escolhido. Entendeu? –Selena aquiesceu, pegando o objeto que lhe foi oferecido.

-Em que ano você vive? 2020? – Demetria riu.

-Eu já volto. –Foi tudo que disse antes de se levantar deixar a sala.

Selena suspirou e olhou para o telão à sua frente, depois olhou para o controle em sua posse. Deu de ombros apertando o botão "turn on", o telão a sua frente se ascendeu imediatamente trazendo uma mensagem de boas-vindas, logo um catálogo imenso foi aberto com inúmeros títulos diferentes.

-Vamos ver... –Apertou mais alguns botões indo até a categoria "drama". –Cara, isso é melhor que um cinema.

Passou por vários filmes, lendo a sinopse de cada um, mas era praticamente impossível de se escolher.

-Se divertindo, Gomez? –A voz levemente rouca chegou aos seus ouvidos. Mesmo de costas Selena podia ver o sorriso debochado na boca de Demetria.

A poltrona ao seu lado foi ocupada e uma pequena bandeja lhe foi entregue, com um balde de pipoca e um copo grande de suco.

-Obrigado.

-Escolheu algum filme? –Perguntou sem olhá-la.

-Não... Isso é uma missão impossível, são muitas opções.

-Concordo que sejam muitas opções, mas não que seja uma missão impossível... – Selena se virou para encará-la, a garota segurava um copo on-the-rocks completo de um liquido cor âmbar.

-Você bebe? –Perguntou um tanto surpresa. Quantos anos ela tinha?

-Você sempre faz perguntas óbvias, ou está fazendo um esforço especial hoje?

-E você é tão irritante assim o tempo todo? Céus, minha dupla tinha que ser logo você? Que sorte a minha. –Sua voz estava carregada de ironia.

-Ah, vamos lá. Que outra pessoa nessa cidade tem um cinema em casa? E ainda por cima com uma biblioteca virtual que tem filmes que não se acham em locadora nenhuma? Você tirou a sorte grande, Gomez.

-Okay... Irritante, arrogante, mimada e metida.

-Calma Gomez, ainda temos uma semana inteirinha pra você descobrir que eu posso ser bem pior que isso aí. –Sorriu. Selena estremeceu. – Aceita um golinho? –Perguntou sínica oferecendo o copo a garota ao seu lado.

-Não, obrigado.

-De nada. –O sorriso maldoso ainda pregado em seu rosto. – Dá o controle aqui. –Pegou o objeto do colo de Selena. –Vamos ver algo divertido... Temos tempo para escolher o filme. –Disse mudando a categoria para "comédia."

-x-

As duas garotas saíram da sala de vídeo explodindo em gargalhadas.

-Sério, nunca assisti um filme tão engraçado. –Confessou enquanto se recuperava do riso. –E até que você não foi tão irritante.

-Assim você me ofende. –Levou a mão ao coração, fingindo estar realmente ofendida. –Eu adoro ser irritante. –Falou fazendo Selena rir novamente.

-Tudo bem então. Você foi muito irritante. –Fingiu aborrecimento.

-Obrigado. –Sorriu.

As garotas riram novamente. Realmente a maratona de filmes tinha sido bastante divertida, para as duas. O único contra é que acabaram esquecendo completamente de fazer uma seleção para a resenha, deixando a tarefa para o dia seguinte. Demi olhou para o relógio na parede do corredor e começou a andar em direção as escadas.

-Vem. Você vai ficar pra jantar, depois eu te levo pra casa.

-Isso é um convite? –Perguntou debochada.

-Não. – Respondeu simples.

Selena a encarou com incredulidade.

-Quem você pensa que é?

-Olha, eu tenho completa certeza de que sou Demetria Lovato. –Deu de ombros. – Tem algum restaurante de comida tailandesa por aqui? –Parou no meio da escada, olhando para Selena, bem atrás dela.

-Você não está mais em Los Angeles. –Revirou os olhos. –Mas tem um de comida chinesa. Acho que fica à quinze minutos daqui.

-Deve servir. Mikaelson? Lexie? –Gritou, voltando a descer os degraus.

-Aqui fora, Devonne. –Klaus gritou de volta.

-Devonne? –Selena perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Demetria Devonne Lovato.

-Demetria Devonne Lovato... –Repetiu. – Nome legal.

-E você Gomez, tem um segundo nome também?

-Marie.

-Selena Marie Gomez? Que fofo.

-Cala a boca.

-Não calo não, Gomez.

-Dá pra fazer o favor de parar de me chamar de Gomez? Meu nome é Selena.

-Claro... Marie. –Passou pela porta aberta que levava ao quintal da casa.

-Tudo bem. Pode me chamar de Gomez. –Bufou irritada.

Não demoraram em achar Klaus e Lexie. A garota estava sentada em um chaise e Klaus estava sentado na borda da piscina, com os pés dentro da água.

-Vocês não têm responsabilidade? Amanhã nós temos aula, sabiam? –Deu a bronca ao ver a garrafa de vodka ao lado do garoto e os copos nas mãos dos amigos.

A garota se aproximou de Klaus e pegou seu copo, bebendo o resto do liquido incolor como se fosse água.

-Ela te irritou muito? –Se virou para olhar Selena. A garota estava de pé, com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco. Se sentia deslocada no meio dos três. – Pode falar. Ela não morde... Só late.

-Sério Klaus, você é hilário. –A garota falou o empurrando, sem fazer, aparentemente, esforço algum. Selena arregalou os olhos quando viu o garoto ser praticamente arremessado dentro d'água. –Ops. –Sussurrou. –Eu vou pedir comida chinesa, está bom pra vocês?

-Por mim tudo bem.

-Pra mim também. –Klaus respondeu ao retornar a superfície.

-Pra você também? –Perguntou a Selena.

A garota aquiesceu.

-Não seja tímida, venha aqui. –Lexie apontou para o chaise vazio ao seu lado. –Você bebe?

-Não. –Sorriu fraco.

-Ah, tudo bem.

-Eu pego um suco pra você. –Klaus se voluntariou, se enxugando superficialmente com uma toalha.

-Obrigado.

-Eu vou ligar pro call center... -Avisou entrando em casa também.

-Não precisa ficar na defensiva, somos inofensivos. –Brincou.

-Estou me sentindo uma intrusa. –Disse depois de um suspiro.

-Porque nós somos amigos e você só conhece a gente há algumas horas. –Falou simples. Selena sorriu, concordando. Era exatamente isso que ela estava pensando.

-Exato. – Riu fraco encolhendo os ombros.

-Bom, você não é uma intrusa, você foi convidada. Acredite, se você não fosse bem vinda aqui, a Demi já teria te expulsado há muito tempo. – As duas riram.

-Acho que não me sinto mais tão intrusa... –Brincou. De uma forma estranha Selena sentia que a presença de Lexie naquele momento era... Reconfortante.

-Escolheram o filme para resenha do Mr. Solomon? –Perguntou tentando manter algum assunto com a garota, para que ela não se sentisse tão deslocada.

-Não. Acabamos fazendo uma maratona de filmes de comédia e nos distraindo totalmente.

Lexie e Selena ouviram risadas e olharam em direção a porta, vendo Klaus e Demi conversando enquanto iam em direção a elas.

-Seu suco. –O garoto disse entregando um copo a Selena. A garota sorriu em agradecimento.

-A comida chega em 20 minutos.

-x-

Depois do jantar, Lexie, Selena, Klaus e Demi permaneceram à beira da piscina, com os pés mergulhados na água, aproveitando a noite e conversando sobre todas as coisas bobas que se costuma falar quando se conhece alguém novo.

-Há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem? – Selena perguntou balançando os pés dentro da água, criando pequenas ondas na piscina.

-Desde sempre.

-Seus pais se conheciam?

-De certa forma... –Demi respondeu com uma risadinha. Klaus e Lexie riram, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Você é má. –Klaus disse baixo.

-Eu sei.

-Como assim, de certa forma? Seus pais se conheciam ou não.

-Longa história, Gomez. Longa história.

-Você mora aqui há muito tempo? –Alexis perguntou.

-Sempre morei aqui.

-Nunca saiu da cidade?

-Algumas vezes, para visitar meu pai.

-Onde ele mora?

-New York.

-New York é legal. Você ainda visita ele? –Demi perguntou olhando para a garota.

-Não. Não depois que ele se casou de novo. Você conhece New York?

-Eu conheço o mundo inteiro, Gomez. –Sorriu olhando o céu.

-É, literalmente. –Alexis sussurrou baixinho ao lado de Demi, para apenas ela ouvir. Demi riu, empurrando a amiga levemente com o cotovelo.

O toque estridente de um celular interrompeu a conversa dos quatro. Demi pegou o aparelho no bolso da jaqueta, olhando com o cenho franzido para tela antes de aceitar a chamada.

-Alô? –Fez uma pausa. –Sim, sou eu. Quem está falando? – Após ouvir a resposta seu corpo ficou tenso, a garota contraiu o maxilar e afastou o aparelho do ouvido, tampando a parte do microfone com a mão. –Eu já volto. –Avisou antes de tirar os pés da água e entrar em casa, fechando a porta e a cortina.

-Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? –Selena perguntou preocupada.

-Se aconteceu, saberemos em breve. –Niklaus respondeu forçando um sorriso.

Depois da saída repentina de Demetria os outros três ficaram em silêncio, aguardando a volta da garota.

Selena abaixou a cabeça, fitando a água morna que envolvia metade de suas pernas. Viu, mesmo que apenas de relance, um vulto preto atravessar o quintal com rapidez, indo parar atrás de uma árvore e levantou a cabeça depressa.

-Vocês viram isso? –Olhou para Lexie e Klaus.

-O que?

-Eu não sei o que foi. Só vi um vulto, indo pra lá. –Apontou para a árvore.

-Deve ter sido um esquilo. –Klaus respondeu sem dar importância.

Um estrondo alto foi escutado seguido pelo som de vidro sendo quebrado, assustando aos três adolescentes distraídos. Olharam preocupados em direção a casa sem saber o que houve.

-Eu vou lá ver o que aconteceu. –O garoto se levantou imediatamente.

Niklaus estava prestes a correr para dentro de casa quando as cortinas e a porta do fundo foram abertas. Demi saiu do imóvel com um copo de whisky na mão, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Desculpem o barulho, derrubei algumas coisas lá dentro. –Disse sarcástica, bebendo o último gole de sua bebida.

-Você nos assustou. –Selena falou, soltando o ar preso em seus pulmões. Demi deu de ombros.

Niklaus e Alexis olharam para Demi e como se tivessem entendido um tipo de recado, Klaus pegou o copo da mão de Demi e depois foi para dentro, junto com Alexis.

Se dando conta de que sua mãe deveria estar preocupada, Selena pegou o celular no bolso, para olhar as horas, 11:47.

-Já está tarde... Eu tenho que ir. Minha mãe vai me matar. –Se levantou num rompante, calçando os tênis.

-Então poupe o trabalho dela e fique aqui. Eu posso fazer isso por ela. –Disse com a voz baixa e levemente ameaçadora enquanto se aproximava, ficando cara a cara com Selena. A garota congelou com a proximidade.

Demetria puxou o canto dos lábios em um meio sorriso... Ah, aquele sorriso. Era assustador, feroz, perigoso, debochado... Sedutor. A garota levou a mão direita às costas, como se pegasse alguma coisa. Selena podia sentir seu coração martelando contra o peito. Lentamente Demi puxou o braço de volta, quase revelando o objeto misterioso.

-Pronta para partir, Gomez? –Perguntou se aproximando ainda mais. O hálito quente batendo contra o rosto da garota, o cheiro do álcool quase imperceptível mesclado a seu hálito natural.

Selena abriu a boca para falar algo, mas o medo parecia a impedir de realizar qualquer ação.

Acabando com a tortura de Selena, Demetria puxou o objeto de uma vez colocando-o no campo de visão da garota aterrorizada à sua frente, que fechou os olhos com força, esperando.

Nada.

Nenhuma dor.

Abriu os olhos devagar, vendo que Demi continuava parada bem na sua frente. Desviou o olhar para sua mão e abaixou a cabeça, esfregando o rosto com raiva. Demi deu meia volta e andou em passos lentos dando a volta ao redor da casa, esperando por Selena ao lado do carro. Deu uma olhada na própria mão, deixando um riso curto escapar pelo nariz. Tudo que ela segurava era a chave de seu carro.

-Nunca mais faça isso. –Ofegou. Selena ainda estava em um tipo de choque.

A única coisa que ouviu como resposta de Demetria foi o riso contido.

-x-

-A minha casa é aquela ali. –Apontou.

Demetria reduziu a velocidade, estacionando em frente à casa de classe média.

-De nada. –Falou cheia de sarcasmo quando Selena saiu do carro, batendo a porta do automóvel caro com força.

A porta da casa se abriu e a mãe de Selena saiu de lá com as mãos na cintura.

-Selena, isso é hora de chegar? –Repreendeu.

-Mãe, eu avisei que ia chegar tarde.

Demi riu baixo e saiu do carro, colocando as mãos no bolso da jaqueta.

-Boa noite. Desculpe senhora, a culpa foi minha. Eu que insisti para a Selena ficar para o jantar e depois acabamos perdendo a noção do tempo. –Começou educada. –Eu sou a Demetria.

-Oh, oi. Eu sou Mandy. –Sorriu gentil para a garota encostada ao carro.

-Nos vemos amanhã? –Perguntou sínica a Selena.

-E tem outro jeito? –Retrucou mal-humorada

-Selena, isso são modos de se falar com sua coleguinha? –Repreendeu a filha pela segunda vez na noite.

-Mãe... –Choramingou. – Por favor, não estamos mais no maternal. A Demetria não é minha coleguinha. – Demi teve que rir.

-Bem... Foi um prazer conhecer a senhora, mas eu tenho que ir. – Abriu a porta do carro. – Até amanhã, Gomez.

-x-

-Ei você, só vou falar uma vez. Não faça mais aquilo. –Seu tom de voz era duro.

-Não fazer o quê? –Perguntou confuso.

-Você sabe do que estou falando.

-Ah, sim. O lance com a mortal. – O garoto riu. – Ela tem a mente fraca, foi tão fácil de invadi-la.

-Ela não é um brinquedo.

-Defendendo uma mortal? –Gargalhou.

-Calado!

-Tudo bem. –Se rendeu. – A propósito, o que você fez foi bem pior, eu podia sentir o medo dela daqui.

-Aquilo não passou de uma brincadeira inofensiva. E eu não invadi a mente dela pra fazer aquilo. –O garoto deu um suspiro.

-Quem foi que ligou?

-Sairom. –A garota passou a mão pelo cabelo, arrumando a franja.

-E o que ele queria?

-Eu não sei. Ele está voltando para a cidade também.

-Espera. Sairom Sonnel está voltando? –A garota, que até então só observava os amigos, perguntou surpresa.

-Está. Mas isso não tem importância, ele não durará muito tempo. –Sorriu perversa.

-Você vai matá-lo. –Concluiu.

-E com prazer.

-E com a mortal, o que você vai fazer? –O garoto perguntou, interrompendo as garotas.

-Nada. –Deu de ombros.

-Nós podemos ser amigos dela? –A garota perguntou com cuidado. – Sabe, ela parece ser bem legal.

-Não vejo problema nisso. –Sorriu. – E você... –Apontou o indicador para o garoto sentado no sofá. – Já está avisado. Sem mais gracinhas com a mortal.

-Agora ela é sua protegida, ou coisa assim? Pensei que você gostasse de se divertir com os mortais.

A garota se levantou da poltrona e deu dois passos largos à frente, parando em frente ao garoto. O puxou pela gola da camisa com uma única mão, forçando-o a ficar de pé para logo depois arremessá-lo do outro lado da sala grande. O garoto parou somente quando atingiu uma estante repleta de livros, quebrando o móvel de madeira com o impacto.

-Ela. Não. É. Minha. Protegida. –Falou pausadamente.

-Tudo bem, já entendi. –Se levantou, levantando os braços em ato de rendição. – E obrigado pelo vôo, mas eu ainda tenho as minhas asas.

-E se você não calar a boca, eu vou arrancá-las agora. –Ameaçou.

-Você está muito brava hoje meu amor. –Atravessou a sala e deu um beijo no canto da boca da garota. – Estamos de volta a Bradfort. A cidadezinha que nos acolheu no nosso primeiro dia na terra.

-Quer saber de uma coisa? Vamos nos divertir um pouco. –Deu um meio sorriso. – Acho que está na hora de Bradfort saber que estamos de volta.

-Que se recomece o terror. –Os três falaram em coro, sorrindo com maldade.


	4. Três

Particularmente, eu não me agradei totalmente com o capítulo, então gostaria da opinião de vocês.

Também não tive tempo de revisar o capítulo então me desculpem por qualquer erro.

* * *

-Hoje a cidade de Bradfort acorda em clima de luto. Três adolescentes foram encontrados mortos na praça central. A polícia local fazia uma ronda quando os policiais de plantão viram os três corpos pendurados nos postes pelos pés. Os corpos não apresentavam nenhum sinal de violência, exceto pelo fato de terem tido suas cabeças decapitadas, e os corações arrancados. Por enquanto a perícia encara o fato como obra de um serial killer. A polícia também alerta a população para que todos fiquem bem atentos a qualquer movimento suspeito. As vítimas foram reconhecidas como Howard Collins, Hanna Thompson, e Elizabeth Mary. Por enquanto, a causa da morte ainda é desconhecida. A perícia ainda mantém a praça interditada para a investigação. Continuem ligados aqui, no canal 4, para mais informações sobre essa fatalidade. –A reportagem foi encerrada, dando espaço ao intervalo comercial.

-Meu Deus... –Sussurrou tampando a boca, horrorizada com a notícia.

-Bom dia mãe.

-Bom dia. Selena, pega o jornal pra mim? –Pediu desligando a TV.

A garota saiu de casa, logo depois voltando apressada e jogando o jornal no sofá, ao lado da mãe.

-Vou acabar me atrasando, tchau.

-Espera! –A garota parou em frente à porta. – Você não vai pra aula hoje.

-E por que não? –Franziu o cenho.

-Tem um assassino a solta na cidade, não quero você andando por aí sozinha.

-Mãe, eu estou indo pro colégio, não dar um passeio.

-Hoje você fica, amanhã você pode ir.

Selena bufou irritada fechando a porta e largando a mochila no sofá, indo até a cozinha.

-Você não tinha que fazer um trabalho com aquela sua amiga nova hoje? –Perguntou da sala.

-Ela não é minha amiga! –Gritou para ser escutada. – E eu não tinha que fazer nenhum trabalho, eu ainda tenho. –Abriu a geladeira pegando a jarra de suco.

Se serviu do liquido doce bebendo-o em goles grandes.

-Por que não liga pra ela e pede que ela venha aqui?

-Não tenho o número dela.

Largou o copo sujo na pia e guardou a jarra novamente. Voltou para a sala e viu a mãe lendo o jornal, pegou a mochila do sofá e subiu as escadas, indo para seu quarto.

_"Elizabeth Mary, 16, Hanna Thompson, 18, e Howard Collins de 17 anos foram encontrados mortos na praça central de Bradfort na madrugada passada (segunda-feira, 18). Os adolescentes tiveram suas cabeças decapitadas e os corações arrancados. A perícia ainda está no local do crime brutal tentando achar evidências que levem ao(s) assassino(s). _

_Depois de ter acesso a algumas informações sobre a cena do crime, a redação resolveu destacar um fato que pode ser classificado como extremamente estranho: _

_-Sinais indicam que os corações das vítimas foram arrancados por mãos humanas._

_A polícia ainda não tem nenhum suspeito em vista."_

-x-

Já se passava de uma da tarde quando Selena teve sua leitura interrompida pelo toque de seu celular.

Fechou o livro e olhou desconfiada para o aparelho em sua mão em ver que o número que o número era restrito, mas mesmo assim atendeu.

-Faltando aula logo no segundo dia, Gomez?

Se jogou de costas na cama ao reconhecer a voz, ela ainda queria matar a garota por ter dado aquele susto nela na noite anterior.

-Como conseguiu meu número?

-Digamos que eu tenho os meus meios. Mas isso não importa. Se a senhorita ainda se lembra, temos um trabalho a fazer. –Selena ouviu um barulho parecido com uma porta se batendo e logo depois o ronco de um motor.

-Infelizmente. –Resmungou. – Pode vir na minha casa agora?

-Chego em cinco minutos. –Respondeu antes de encerrar a ligação.

Jogou o celular na cama e foi até o banheiro. Depois de tomar um banho e se vestir, resolveu ir até a sala esperar Demetria.

Ao chegar na metade do caminho ouviu algumas risadas vindas da cozinha e resolver ver o que era. Chegando à porta do cômodo, viu Demi sentada de costas para ela, conversando com sua mãe. A garota vestia um jaqueta de couro com spikes nos ombros, calças skinny preta e sapatos de salto. Percebeu que Baylor, seu cachorro, dormia tranqüilo com a cabeça sobre os pés de Demi.

-Olha essa, que coisa linda. –Ouviu sua mãe dizer. Franziu o cenho confusa e pigarreou, chamando a atenção das duas.

-Boa tarde. –Estranhou o tom gentil que a garota usava, nada de sarcasmo, ironia e nada do sorriso debochado que estampava a face bonita a maior parte do tempo.

-O que vocês estão vendo?

-Eu estava mostrando algumas fotos suas pra Demi enquanto você não descia.

-Mãe! –Repreendeu fazendo Demi reprimir o riso.

-Seu cachorro é uma graça. –Ajeitou a franja olhando para o cachorro adormecido em seus pés.

-Meninas, eu vou dar uma saidinha rápida, vocês vão ficar bem sozinhas? –Perguntou enquanto se levantava.

-Ah, sim. –Demi sorriu educada.

-Eu não tenho tanta certeza. –Sussurrou inaudível.

-Tudo bem então, até mais.

Deu um abraço em Demi e foi até a filha, lhe dando um beijo na testa. Depois pegou a bolsa na mesa e acenou para as garotas antes de sair de casa.

-Você era uma fofa quando era pequena. –O sorriso educado de segundos antes se transformando no meio sorriso que era a marca da garota.

Selena revirou os olhos e foi até a mesa da cozinha fechando o álbum de fotografias com raiva, fazendo Baylor acordar assustado e correr para os fundos da casa.

-Parece que tem alguém mau-humor hoje. –Comentou sonsa.

-Será que a gente pode pular a parte que você é irritante e ir logo fazer o trabalho?

-Não. Mas eu posso ser irritante enquanto fazemos nosso trabalho. Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, eu tomei a liberdade de escolher um filme. Se você concordar, podemos começar a resenha hoje mesmo.

-Que filme você escolheu?

-The green mile, de Frank Darabont.

-Adoro esse filme. –Confessou deixando escapar um sorriso.

-Aqui. – Pegou a sacola que repousava na cadeira a seu lado e a entregou a Selena.

-O que é isso?

-Abra e olhe. –Deu de ombros.

Abriu a sacola média e observou seu conteúdo. Barras de chocolate, m&m's, um DVD, um papel dobrado ao meio, e mais algumas guloseimas.

-Que papel é esse? –Perguntou enquanto pegava o mesmo.

-Um contrato que eu vou te obrigar a assinar, e então sua alma será minha.

-Engraçadinha. –Ironizou.

-É só um rascunho que eu fiz. –Disse enquanto via Selena ler.

Após terminar a leitura, Selena dobrou o papel novamente e o colocou dentro da sacola.

-Detesto ter que admitir, mas... Isso está ótimo, nem parece um rascunho.

-Eu sei. Disse que era só um rascunho para parecer modesta.

-Vamos logo fazer esse trabalho antes que eu te mate.

-Está estressadinha hoje, Gomez. Qual o problema? Ainda se sente ameaçada pela chave do meu carro? Porque se for, não tem problema, elas estão guardadas.

-Cala a boca, você realmente me assustou ontem. –Disse logo depois se arrependendo de ter confessado em voz alta.

Demetria gargalhou.

-Tudo bem, isso foi o suficiente. Agora podemos ir fazer nosso trabalho, senhorita Selena Marie Medrosa Gomez?

-Não sou medrosa, você que é assustadora demais. –Rebateu antes de ir para sala.

-x-

Enquanto Demetria e Selena assistiam ao filme e faziam anotações, o celular de Demi emitiu dois bips, indicando a chegada de uma nova mensagem. A garota leu o sms sorrindo e guardou o celular no bolso da calça antes de se levantar.

-Gomez, eu preciso ir. Aqui tem algumas anotações que podem ser importantes e você já tem o meu rascunho. –Disse enquanto entregava um papel a Selena. –Consegue se virar sozinha?

-Uh-huh.

-Okay, tchau. –Disse apressada pegando sua jaqueta no braço do sofá.

-Eu te acompanho até a porta. –Se levantou também.

Depois que Demetria saiu, Selena foi até a janela, chegando a tempo de ver a garota entrar no carro correndo e dar a partida, dirigindo em alta velocidade para algum lugar desconhecido.

-Onde ele está? –Demetria perguntou assim que o amigo atendeu sua ligação.

-Num motelzinho de quinta a duas quadras do grill.

-Ótimo, chego lá em quinze minutinhos. – Disse encerrando a chamada e jogando o celular no banco do carona.

Passou a marcha e fez uma curva fechada à direita, fazendo um barulho alto com os pneus. Uma mulher que atravessava a rua se assustou ao ver o carro ser dirigido em tamanha velocidade e correu de volta para a calçada temendo ser atropelada.

Demetria dirigia a mais 100 km/h e ultrapassava todos os carros que apareciam em seu caminho, e já estava chegando perto do grill quando ouviu uma sirene atrás de si. Olhou pelo retrovisor interno e viu um carro da polícia tentando alcançá-la.

-Era só o que me faltava. Esses idiotas vindo me atrasar. –Resmungou dando um soco no volante.

Reduziu a velocidade aos poucos enquanto encostava o carro a calçada, deixando o motor ligado. Depois de parar a viatura atrás do carro de Demetria o policial andou em passos largos até o carro da garota, dando duas batidas leves no vidro com o seu cassetete. Demetria abriu a janela do carro e percebeu quando o policial riu em escárnio ao vê-la.

-Posso ver a sua carteira de identidade? –Perguntou estendendo a mão para Demi.

A garota nem se moveu.

-Você está me atrasando, e eu estava dirigindo dentro do limite máximo permitido, então você vai entrar naquela viatura e continuar o seu trabalho. E vai se esquecer do que aconteceu. –Disse num tom baixo e ameaçador. – Entendeu?

O homem a encarava com uma expressão embasbacada, como se estivesse em um completo transe.

-Entendi. –Respondeu débil.

-Perfeito. –Disse pisando fundo no acelerador.

Estacionou em uma distancia de uma quadra do motel, e seguiu o resto do percurso andando. Ao atravessar a porta do estabelecimento viu um homem, aparentando seus cinqüenta anos, sentado atrás do balcão. O homem deu um sorriso pervertido ao ver a garota se aproximar

-Posso te ajudar? –Sorriu.

Demetria fez uma careta de nojo, antes de encarar os olhos do velho.

-Em que quarto Sairom Sonnel está hospedado?

A mesma expressão embasbacada do policial de minutos atrás tomou conta da face do homem.

-202, primeiro andar.

-Você tem alguma chave extra?

-Sim.

-Me dê.

O homem foi até um segundo cofre de chaves que ficava ao lado do balcão e procurou pelo número 202. Depois de pegar a chave certa, deu o objeto a Demetria sem nem mesmo pestanejar.

-Eu nunca estive aqui. –Disse antes de ir até o elevador.

Andou pelo corredor sujo sem pressa, parando em frente ao quarto 202 e usou a chave que lhe foi dada para abrir a porta do quarto. Observou o aposento pequeno e ouviu o barulho de água caindo.

-Prevejo que uma certa pessoa terá uma grande surpresa. –Riu fechando a porta com cuidado.

Sentou na beira da cama e cruzou as pernas, paciente.

Sairom, um homem de altura mediana e porte físico forte, saiu do banheiro vestindo uma bermuda. Ele estava de cabeça baixa e enxugava o cabelo com uma toalha, nem percebendo a presença de outra pessoa no quarto.

-Não vai nem me oferecer um café? Pensei que em todos esses anos você tivesse aprendido boas maneiras.

O homem se sobressaltou e acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés, caindo por cima de uma cadeira velha e quebrando-a.

-O que... O que você está fa-fazendo aqui? –Gaguejou em pânico.

-Eu que faço as perguntas aqui. –Se levantou. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Sairom não respondeu. Demi deu um passo à frente fazendo o homem, que ainda estava jogado no chão, rastejar para trás, batendo as costas na parede.

-Não me faça perguntar de novo. –Ameaçou pegando uma das pernas quebradas da cadeira.

Entortou o pedaço de madeira com as mãos partindo-o ao meio, deixando uma das extremidades levemente pontiaguda. Sairom riu.

-Não me provoque, seu idiota. – Atirou o pedaço de madeira em sua mão a uma velocidade sobre-humana, não dando tempo para Sairom se defender. A madeira perfurou o peito do homem, que gemeu em dor.

-Sua vadia. –Resfolegou arrancando a "estaca" de seu peito, jogando-a de volta na direção de Demetria.

-Não diga que não avisei. –Disse desviando do objeto.

O único segundo que Demi usou para desviar do pedaço de madeira foi suficiente para que Sairom se levantasse e se jogasse por cima da garota, derrubando-a no chão. Levantou a mão, pronto para acertar um soco em Demetria, mas ela foi mais rápida e torceu seu pulso, invertendo as posições. Em mais um movimento extremamente rápido Demetria afundou sua mão no peito de Sairom, que gritou a plenos pulmões ao sentir a dor lancinante.

-Deixe só eu te lembrar de uma coisa. –Sorriu. – Se eu mover minha mão um único milímetro sequer, seu frio e morto coração... Já. Era. –Disse bem devagar

-O que você quer? –Balbuciou sentindo a mão de Demetria bem próxima a seu coração.

-Respostas. Pergunta número um: Que porra você está fazendo de volta à Bradfort? –Gritou.

-E-eu vim porque eu já estava cansado da Itália.

-Não minta! –Gritou novamente.

-Não me mata! Não me mata! –Implorou enquanto fazia de tudo para não se mexer. A cada movimento que seu peito fazia por causa da respiração, Sairom sentia uma dor, que para ele, era equivalente a três estacas perfurando seu peito.

-Pensei que vampiros híbridos fossem mais corajosos. Você é o que? Metade vampiro e metade lobo, ou metade vampiro e metade cachorro? – Riu.

-Eu voltei pra Bradfort, porque eu queria saber o que você, Niklaus e Alexis estavam fazendo aqui. – Sairom falava com dificuldade.

-Quem mandou você vim aqui? Você nunca teria coragem de me enfrentar.

-Nin-

-Não. Minta. –Repetiu a frase pausadamente.

-Foi o Owen, foi ele! Agora por favor, tira sua mão daí.

-Você acaba de ganhar mais alguns dias de vida, Sonnel. Mas não abuse da minha paciência, você sabe que eu nunca tive isso. –Retirou sua mão do peito de Sairom. - Não fuja, vai ser pior se o fizer. –Avisou antes de sair do quarto.

Antes de sair do motel, fechou o zíper da jaqueta escondendo os respingos de sangue e colocou a mão, coberta do liquido escarlate, no bolso.

-x-

Ao estacionar na porta de casa, Demetria estranhou ao ver um carro desconhecido estacionado lá também. Entrou em casa desconfiada e seguiu o som de vozes até o quintal.

-Olha só quem chegou. Problema resolvido? –Alexis perguntou assim que viu Demetria.

-Em partes... Digamos que o problema ainda está por vim. –Respondeu vagamente. – Gomez, a que devo sua presença aqui? –Arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu vim trazer o seu filme, ela me convidou pra entrar e ficamos conversando.

-Ah. –Mordeu o lábio. – Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa, então... –Deu as costas sem falar mais nada, se lembrando da mão ensangüentada que escondia no bolso da jaqueta.

-Ela está bem? –Perguntou estranhando a atitude da garota, fazendo Alexis rir.

-Não se preocupe com isso, ela está melhor do que você pode imaginar.

-Alexis? –Demi chamou voltando para o quintal.

-Sim?

-Onde o Klaus se meteu?

-Não sei.

-Okay...

-x-

-Em que inferno você se meteu? –Perguntou irritada assim que o garoto atravessou a porta de entrada.

-Calma meu amor. Só estava satisfazendo a alguns prazeres da carne. –Sorriu.

-Você não cansa de fazer isso com as pessoas?

-Se você experimentasse uma vez, com certeza não reclamaria.

-Muito obrigado, mas a minha diversão com os mortais é outra. E além do mais, deve ser completamente desconfortável possuir um humano.

-Talvez no começo... Você se sente um pouco fraco, mas vale muito à pena.

-Vocês dois vão ficar ai batendo papo ou vamos decidir de uma vez o que fazer com o Sairom? –Interrompeu.

-Okay... –Tomou fôlego. – Não vamos fazer nada.

-Como assim, nada? –A garota perguntou sem acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

-O que eu disse. Nada.

-Eu disse que andar com aquela mortal estava afetando seu juízo. –O garoto debochou.

-Niklaus, cale a boca.

-Está vendo? Você sempre desvia do assunto, ou me manda calar a boca, quando eu falo dela.

-Porque ela não é importante.

-Vocês parecem duas crianças. Vamos manter o foco. O que Sairom veio fazer em Bradfort?

-Uma pessoa o mandou. Agora me deixe ver se você é boa com adivinhações. É obcecado por mim, não tem asas, e eu quase o matei uma vez. Se acertar ganha um pirulito. –Brincou.

-Essa é fácil, Alec Owen. Passa o pirulito pra cá. –Disse rindo.

-Mas o que ele tem haver com o Sairom? Não sabia que eles se conheciam.

-Nem eu. Foi ele quem mandou o Sairom vim aqui, é só o que eu sei, por enquanto.

-Será que em algum momento da existência dele, ele não foi obcecado por você?

-Acho difícil.

-Eu só não entendo o que ele quer. Me matar não pode ser, até porque ele sabe que é impossível.

-Ele deve estar querendo uma passagem de volta pro céu. Até porque ele só caiu por sua causa. –Riu.

-Ele não caiu por minha causa, ele caiu porque ele pecou. E eu ainda era um anjo puro quando isso aconteceu.

-É. Agora seu nome e a palavra "pureza" não cabem mais na mesma frase.

-Até você vai vir com gracinhas pra meu lado, Alexis?

-Desculpa, mas é impossível não fazer uma piadinha de vez em quando.

-Vocês não podem falar de mim. Vocês têm a mesma natureza que eu. – Se defendeu.

-Mas meu amor, entenda uma coisa. –Klaus se aproximou de Demetria, lhe dando um meio abraço. – Você é pior que todos nós. –Disse rindo. –Juntos. –Completou.

-Eu desisto de vocês. –Se rendeu, rindo também.

-Mas voltando ao assunto Alec. O que vamos fazer em relação a isso?

-Esperar. –Suspirou.

-x-

Mais uma madrugada se passou, e mais três corpos foram encontrados. Novamente, duas garotas e um garoto com as cabeças decapitadas e os corações arrancados. A única diferença foi que desta vez os corpos foram encontrados no colégio Bradfort High, logo no início da manhã, pelo zelador. A perícia cancelou as aulas pelo resto da semana para a investigação e limpeza da cena do crime.

A cidade estava aterrorizada.

-x-

O dia estava frio e chuvoso, a tempestade começou de repente e com força total.

-Isso parece até um segundo dilúvio. –Klaus comentou olhando pela janela. – Quem vai ser o alvo da exterminação agora? Da última vez foram os nefilins.

-Eu estou ficando entediada...

-Aceitam uma pequena diversão? –Demetria perguntou brincando com uma faca.

-Com certeza! Eu aceito. –Alexis se apressou em responder.

-Ei, eu também quero.

-Perdeu. Aceitei primeiro. –Deu língua.

-Vamos lá pra cima. –Chamou subindo as escadas.

Parou no terceiro degrau e olhou para trás.

-Ouviram isso? –Franziu o cenho.

-Parece um carro.

-É. Mas pensei que a ruas estivessem bloqueadas por causa da tempestade.

-Pelo visto, nem todas.

-Vou ver o que é. –Disse indo até a porta.

Reconheceu o carro que foi estacionado logo em frente a sua casa e sorriu.

-Alexis, parece que nossa brincadeira terá de ser cancelada.

-Quem é o filho da mãe que chegou pra atrapalhar?

-Na verdade é filha. –Riu.

Observou sua visita inesperada sair do carro e correr em sua direção cobrindo a cabeça com o capuz do casaco. Quando a garota parou em sua frente, colocou a mão em seu ombro puxando-a para dentro da casa.

-Pega de surpresa pela chuva, Gomez? –Viu a garota abraçar o próprio corpo, tremendo.

-E-eu esta-estava saindo d-do mercado. –Balbuciou tentando cessar o bater dos dentes.

-Fique calada. –Riu. – Vem aqui. –Puxou a garota pelo braço.

Subiu as escadas com Selena e a levou até o quarto de hóspedes.

-Toma um banho quente, eu vou arranjar alguma coisa enxuta pra você vestir. –Disse apontando para a porta do banheiro.

Demetria saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, encontrando Klaus e Alexis na sala.

-Cadê ela? –Alexis perguntou confusa.

-Mandei ela tomar um banho quente. Vou fazer chocolate quente e pegar alguma roupa minha pra emprestar a ela. –Respondeu enquanto andava até a cozinha.

-Olha só, Demetria Lovato sendo boazinha. –Klaus zombou, a seguindo.

-Meu D... – Interrompeu a própria fala e respirou fundo. – Klaus, você viu o estado da garota, ela chegou aqui parecendo um pinto molhado. O que você queria que eu fizesse? Mandasse ela embora no meio desse temporal?

-Considerando que você já fez coisas muito piores...

-Você não vai desistir, não é? –Perguntou enquanto procurava os ingredientes certos.

-De jeito nenhum. –Riu. – Vamos lá, estou esperando.

-Você não vai conseguir isso tão fácil.

-Desafio?

-Desafio. Agora me deixa em paz. Vou pegar uma roupa pra ela...

-x-

Entregou a caneca à garota e se sentou ao seu lado.

-Melhor?

Selena aquiesceu.

-Obrigado.

-Não foi nada. –Sorriu.

-Confesso que eu não esperava que você fosse ser tão gentil. –Riu fraco.

–Vai ver você teve um pouco de sorte hoje. –Riu também. – Não quer ligar pra sua mãe?

-Ah, quero sim.

-Toma, usa meu celular. –Disse entregando o aparelho a Selena, que sorriu em agradecimento.

Observou a garota digitar alguns números e levar o aparelho ao ouvido.

-Alô, mãe? –Demetria a viu revirar os olhos. – Eu estou bem, eu só esqueci o celular dentro do carro. – Fez uma pausa. – Estou na casa da Demetria. –Outra pausa. – Tchau. –Encerrou a ligação, entregando o celular para Demi.

-Não fala nem um "eu te amo mamãe" antes de desligar? –Brincou.

Selena riu e cobriu a boca com as mãos antes de dar um espirro.

-Que ótimo, agora eu vou ficar gripada. –Sua voz era carregada de ironia.

-Relaxe Gomez, você não vai.

-Não, eu tenho certeza que vou ficar. –Espirrou mais uma vez. – Está vendo?

-Mas eu estou dizendo que você não vai, agora cala a boca porque eu sei das coisas. –Disse com ar de superioridade, logo cedendo a um riso curto.

-Tudo bem então, quem sou eu pra contestar sua palavra. –Riu.

-Vem, vamos descer.

Foram até a sala em silêncio e perceberam quando Klaus e Alexis se calaram imediatamente quando viram elas descendo as escadas. Os dois cobriram a boca tentando controlar o riso. Demetria revirou os olhos, ela tinha ouvido muito bem o que os amigos falaram.

-Vocês dois são tão idiotas.

-Mas o que a gente fez? –Klaus perguntou sonso.

-Nada, Klaus... Nada... –Ironizou. – Gomez, aceita um desafio?

-Depende.

-Toma isso aqui. –Pegou um dos controles do videogame em cima do home e o entregou a Selena. –Vamos jogar.

-Jogar o que? –Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Need for speed. Quem perder paga mico?

-Okay... –Respondeu meio hesitante.

No meio da partida, altas gargalhadas foram compartilhadas, não só por Demetria e Selena, mas por Klaus e Alexis também, que assistiam a competição das garotas. A cada batida que uma das garotas sofria, era motivo para a outra rir. Ao final das sete voltas disputadas, Demetria acabou ganhando por quatro segundos e meio de diferença.

-Rá, eu ganhei! Eu sou demais! Lá lá lá lá. - Caçoou de Selena, que riu da maneira infantil de Demetria. –Tudo bem... –Riu se recuperando do "surto" momentâneo. – Quer uma revanche ou quer pagar logo o mico?

-Revanche. –Pediu decidida.

No final das contas, Klaus e Alexis se juntaram à Demetria e Selena na disputa e passaram o resto da tarde jogando, sem nem perceber quando a tempestade cessou.

O perdedor final foi Klaus, e as garotas o obrigaram a se vestir de mulher, depois gravaram um vídeo, onde todos estavam dançando e no final, para fechar com chave de ouro, Klaus fez um desfile no meio da sala.

-Vocês foram muito más comigo, mas admito que foi divertido. –Klaus assumiu rindo, já vestido com suas roupas usuais.

-Temos que fazer isso mais vezes. –Alexis falou enquanto se jogava preguiçosamente no sofá.

-Contanto que eu não perca de novo, por mim tudo bem. –Disse fazendo as garotas gargalharem.

-Ah, mas você ficou tão lindo vestido de mulher. –Demetria brincou, fingindo estar triste.

-Isso... Me zoem bastante. Eu vou me vingar de vocês. –Riu.

-Ui que medo.

-Gente, eu tenho que ir. A chuva passou, as pistas já devem estar livres, e já está ficando tarde. –Disse se levantando. – Demi, onde você colocou minhas roupas? –Perguntou sem nem se dar conta de ter chamado Demetria por seu apelido.

-Vai lá pro quarto de hóspedes que eu já levo.

Selena fez o que lhe foi dito e se sentou na beira da cama, esperando Demetria.

-Aqui. –Entrou no quarto e entregou as roupas a Selena, logo depois saindo, dando a ela a privacidade necessária para se trocar.

Quando Selena saiu do quarto, Demetria estava sentada no chão do corredor, a esperando.

-Eu deixei suas roupas em cima da cama. –Avisou.

-Tudo bem, depois eu pego. –Sorriu se levantando.

-Obrigado por ter me ajudado hoje. O único caminho pra chegar à minha casa foi bloqueado e aqui foi o lugar mais próximo do mercado onde eu estava.

-Já falei que não foi nada. Não precisa agradecer.

Selena sorriu tímida, fitando o chão.

-Enfim... Preciso ir.

Demetria acompanhou Selena até a porta e antes da garota ir embora lhe deu um abraço e um beijo na bochecha, que acabou pegando Demi totalmente de surpresa.

-Tchau. –Sorriu acenando para a garota.

-Tchau, nos vemos depois. –Disse antes de entrar no carro.

-Já estão amigas? Que rápido. Você viu? Ela até te chamou de Demi.

-Já vai começar?

-Já. Não estou esquecido do nosso pequeno desafio.

-Tudo bem, que seja. –Deu de ombros.

-Mas espera ai, antes deixa eu te fazer uma pergunta. Posso?

-Desde quando você ou a Lexie precisam me pedir permissão pra me perguntar alguma coisa? –Perguntou sarcástica.

-Por que você não faz a coisa mais simples e invade a mente dela?

-Te respondo depois do duelo.

-Então vamos começar logo isso.

-x-

Demetria, Klaus e Alexis foram até a sala de treinamento, que ficava escondida atrás da biblioteca da casa. Alexis se sentou em um dos cantos da sala, enquanto Demi e Klaus pegaram suas armas e se posicionaram no meio do aposento.

Um duelo entre anjos caídos era bem simples, e para a espécie, bem divertido. Eles não podem sentir nenhuma dor física e seus ferimentos se regeneram em uma velocidade assustadora, mas a luta era algo que os excitava, pelo simples prazer do ato. Eles usam espadas em suas lutas, e deixam suas asas livres.

-De quanto eu preciso pra ganhar o que eu quero?

-Dois cortes. –Fechou os olhos e puxou uma respiração profunda pelo nariz.

Quando Demetria reabriu os olhos, eles brilhavam num tom suave de carmesim. Duas pequenas linhas brilhantes se formaram em suas costas e logo foram se tornando maiores e mais robustas, até que tomaram forma e suas asas foram reveladas. Elas eram negras e felpudas, e tinham três vezes o tamanho de Demetria.

As asas de Klaus também eram negras, mas tinham alguns centímetros a menos que as de sua amiga.

-O que está esperando? Ataque. –Sorriu. Seu sorriso sendo a pura definição de maldade.

Klaus partiu com rapidez na direção de Demetria, o único movimento que a garota fez foi para levantar sua espada, se defendendo do primeiro golpe. Os movimentos seguintes foram tão rápidos, que nenhum olho humano seria capaz de interpretar. O som metálico das espadas era tudo o que se ouvia dentro da sala. Klaus tentava atacar Demi de todas as maneiras e em todos os lugares, mas a garota era mais forte e conseguia se defender com total leveza.

Em algum momento do duelo, depois de uma última investida, Klaus cessou completamente seus movimentos e retraiu suas asas, depois se sentou no chão, completamente estafado. Tudo que ele conseguira fora um pequeno arranhão no antebraço de Demetria.

-Eu desisto. –Sussurrou ofegante, se deitando.

Demetria riu fraco, também um pouco ofegante e se deitou ao lado do amigo.

-Alexis, quando tempo ficamos aqui?

A garota olhou para o relógio em seu pulso.

-Três horas e quarenta e sete minutos.

-Valeu à pena seu esforço. –Deu dois tapinhas leves no peito do garoto deitado ao seu lado. –Você vai ter suas respostas.

-Obrigado. Poderia até comemorar, mas estou cansado demais até para sorrir. –Falou fazendo Demi rir.

-Enfim... A resposta para a pergunta que você me fez quando a Selena foi embora é... –Respirou fundo. – Não quero fazer isso com ela, porque ela parece ser uma pessoa legal, e eu não quero usá-la. E também, eu nunca fiz isso com ninguém, mortal ou imortal. Nem nunca precisei. –Riu.

-Verdade, ninguém resiste a um corpinho sexy e um sorriso sedutor. Nem mesmo eu. –Flertou de brincadeira. Aproveitou a posição favorável em que estavam e se virou, abraçando a garota de lado e mordendo sua mandíbula, fazendo Demi rir novamente.

-E a outra, que na verdade não é bem uma resposta, mas sim uma confissão. Porque você ainda não me perguntou, mas eu sei o que é. - Disse risonha.

-Estou esperando... –Apressou.

-É. Eu também estou louca pra ouvir. –Alexis disse, ainda do outro lado da sala.

-Eugostodeumahumana. –Respondeu rápido, quase tropeçando nas palavras.

-Mais devagar Demi. –Alexis provocou.

-Eu gosto de uma humana. –Falou normalmente.

-Resposta muito vaga. –Foi a vez de Klaus provocar.

Demi se levantou e pegou sua espada do chão, segurando-a como um punhal e a cravando no peito de Klaus, tudo em questão de dois segundos.

-Eu. Gosto. Da. Selena. –A cada palavra, ela empurrava a espada mais fundo. Fazendo Klaus rir e cuspir jatos de sangue. –Satisfeitos? –Sorriu, olhando de um amigo para o outro.

Demetria retirou a espada ensangüentada do peito de Klaus e o garoto tossiu, cuspindo mais sangue.

-Muito satisfeito. – O sorriso manchado de sangue, mas ainda assim, demonstrando todo o seu agrado. – Whoa, isso sangrou bastante. –Disse olhando pra sua camisa, completamente tingida de vermelho. – Demetria,você quer me matar? –Perguntou rindo.

-Sabe que não seria uma má ideia? -Riu, dando a mão ao amigo para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

-Podemos pedir uma pizza? –Mudou completamente de assunto.

-Contanto que você não abra a porta assim.

-Quê? Eu fico lindo assim, sujinho de sangue. –Brincou. Demetria e Alexis riram alto.

-x-

-Então... Você pretende fazer amizade com ela? –Alexis perguntou, colocando um pedaço de pizza na boca.

-Sim.

-Sabe que é arriscado, não sabe?

-Estou disposta a correr o risco. –Bebericou do refrigerante em seu copo. – O pior que pode acontecer é ela descobrir a nossa natureza.

-E está disposta a correr esse risco por uma mortal? –Klaus arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Não é um risco tão grande. E ela não é uma má pessoa, vocês sentiram isso.

-É. –Klaus teve de concordar. – Mas ainda assim... Nenhum de nós nunca fez amizade com algum mortal.

-Então acho uma boa hora para tentarmos.


	5. Quatro

Gente, me desculpem pela demora pra postar o capítulo, mas o próximo já está pronto e não vou demorar pra postar, okay? :)

* * *

_Seis meses depois._

A pequena cidade de Bradfort já estava de volta ao seu normal. Os misteriosos assassinatos continuaram por um mês. 33 pessoas foram mortas, entre elas uma idosa de 97 anos, que foi encontrada junto com dois adolescentes de 17 e 19 anos. Como sempre, a perícia não achou nenhuma pista no local do crime e o assassino, ou assassinos, não foram revelados.

Em um gesto digno de uma cidadezinha como Bradfort, os moradores fizeram um pequeno cerimonial para as vítimas, e todos os dias os parentes que sofreram com a perda de seus entes queridos, ou até mesmo desconhecidos, iam até lá para deixar flores.

Ao longo dos seis meses passados, Demetria, Klaus e Alexis desenvolveram uma boa amizade com Selena. Mas é claro, como o primeiro passo para essa amizade foi da Demi, ela acabou se tornando mais próxima de Selena do que Klaus e Alexis.

A garota, que até então só tinha amizade com a Taylor, passou a andar nos corredores junto com o trio de novatos que já ocupavam o último lugar na "cadeia alimentar" do colégio. Obviamente isso não agradava muito a Swift, já que a garota acreditava estar sendo "trocada", substituída. Isso rendeu algumas pequenas discussões entre as amigas, mas sempre acabavam resolvendo tudo.

Para a alegria de Demetria e seus amigos, Selena nunca desconfiou de nada no comportamento dos três. Mas afinal, quem desconfiaria?

A cidade de Bradfort era repleta de seres sobrenaturais, mas mesmo assim todos ainda passavam despercebidos pelos humanos, o que fazia do lugar cada vez mais acolhedor para os seus moradores não-humanos.

-x-

Depois de muita insistência Mandy conseguiu fazer com que Demetria fosse à sua casa para um almoço. Era um sábado não muito ensolarado e depois da refeição, Mandy iniciou uma conversa agradável com Demetria. Selena tentava fazer a mãe se calar, envergonhada, mas Demi parecia não se importar em conversar ela.

-Mãe, já chega. –Choramingou. – Depois de todas essas perguntas que você fez pra Demi, ela nunca mais vai querer vir aqui. –Demetria riu.

-Não se preocupe com isso, eu não me importo em responder às perguntas de sua mãe.

-Está vendo, Selena? Demetria não está se importando então por que você está?

-Por que você está me envergonhando.

-Tudo bem então. Podem subir, eu vou arrumar a cozinha.

-Se a senhora quiser, eu posso ajudar. –Demetria se ofereceu.

-Não, meu amor, não precisa. Mas mesmo assim, obrigado. –Sorriu gentil.

-Não sei como você não surtou. –Comentou risonha assim que ela e Demetria entraram em seu quarto.

-Por que eu surtaria? –Riu.

-Minha mãe te encheu de perguntas. Parecia até um CSI ao vivo. –Brincou.

-Tudo bem, ela só queria saber um pouco mais sobre mim. –Deu de ombros. – Vamos no Paxton's Grill? Eu adoro os hambúrgueres que eles fazem lá.

-Só se depois nós formos tomar sorvete. –Disse decidida.

-Quantos anos você tem? Cinco? –Perguntou rindo. – Vem, vamos logo.

Enquanto iam até o grill Selena e Demetria riam e conversavam sobre coisas triviais. Não demorou muito mais que 10 minutos para que as duas garotas estivessem atravessando as portas do estabelecimento.

Estavam andando até uma das mesas próximas da janela quando Selena reconheceu um homem que já estava saindo do local.

-Ei, Sairom! – Chamou acenando.

-Oh, oi pequena. Tudo bem? –Disse um pouco nervoso notando a companhia de Selena.

-Tudo sim, e com você?

-Estou ótimo. – Sorriu. – Como vai sua mãe?

-Bem. Essa aqui é minha amiga, a Demi. – Apresentou.

"_Você não me conhece." _Ouviu a voz em sua mente dizer.

-Oi, eu sou o Sairom.

-Demetria. –Sorriu forçadamente.

-Eu preciso ir... Foi bom ver você, pequena. –Sorriu nervoso.

-Tchau. – Acenou. –Estranho... Ele parecia nervoso. – Comentou depois que Sairom foi embora.

-Vai ver ele só estava com pressa.

-É, pode ser.

-De onde vocês se conhecem? –Perguntou quando se sentaram.

-Ele me ajudou uma vez quando o pneu do meu carro furou, e dois dias depois eu descobri que ele era amigo da minha mãe.

Demetria disfarçou e pegou seu celular no bolso, mandando uma mensagem para Alexis.

"_Pegue o Sonnel, ele está tramando algo. Pode torturá-lo à vontade, só não se anime demais, eu o quero vivo. –D"_

Selena e Demetria riam animadas, enquanto conversavam sobre coisas diversas e contavam histórias do passado. Enquanto a observava, Selena percebeu que depois de certo tempo ela conheceu uma nova Demi, com uma personalidade totalmente diferente. A garota era engraçada e gentil, não arrogante e sarcástica como ela pensava. De certa forma, Selena se sentia feliz com isso, porque era como se Demetria confiasse nela o bastante para que deixasse sua verdadeira personalidade vir à tona.

Bom, ao menos era o que ela pensava.

-Você vai na festa do Aaron amanhã? –Perguntou enquanto bebia de seu coquetel sem álcool.

-Não fui convidada.

-Está sendo agora. Vamos começar de novo. Você vai na festa do Aaron amanhã? – Riu.

-Agora a festa é sua? –Riu também.

-Não, mas o Baker disse que eu poderia levar quem eu quisesse.

-Niklaus e Alexis?

-Garota, eu estou chamando você, agora deixe de ser difícil e diga que vai.

-Calminha, Lovato. Eu vou.

-Sabia que iria, as pessoas nunca dizem não pra mim. –Sorriu presunçosa.

-Ah, olha só!

-Quê? –Perguntou confusa.

-A Demetria metida que eu conheci voltou.

-Ela nunca foi embora, Gomez. – Brincou.

-Ui, que medo. –Fingiu estar tremendo.

-Okay, chega de gracinha. – Riu. – Ainda vamos tomar sorvete?

-Claro que vamos, foi o que combinamos.

-Então podemos ir logo? Tenho que resolver uma coisa ainda hoje.

-Algum problema? –Perguntou num tom preocupado.

-Nada considerável. –Sorriu.

-x-

Depois de levar Selena em casa, Demetria se apressou em ir para a sua própria. Ela ainda tinha muita coisa pra esclarecer com o Sairom.

-Lexie? Klaus? –Perguntou assim que entrou em casa.

-Niklaus deve estar por aí transando com alguma mortal. –Fez uma careta.

Demetria riu para a garota no topo da escada.

-Onde está minha presa?

-Empalado e amarrado na sala de treinamento.

-Ele sabe onde está? –Arqueou uma sobrancelha, andando até a amiga.

-Não exatamente. –Riu. – Ele sabe que está em nossa casa, mas não sabe como chegou naquela sala.

-Ele está consciente? –Perguntou antes de abrir as portas da biblioteca.

-Agora ele está.

Entraram na sala de treinamento e Demetria pôde ver o homem amarrado a uma cadeira no centro da sala. Seus pulsos estavam amarrados aos braços da cadeira e tinha uma estaca cravada em cada uma de suas mãos, suas pernas também estavam amarradas, e uma estaca atravessava seu abdômen.

Sairom ouviu o riso baixo de Demetria e fez força para levantar a cabeça, não conseguindo permanecer na mesma posição por mais de dois segundos.

-Olá. –Sorriu perversa.

-Eu não fiz nada, porra. O que você quer? –Balbuciou. A perda constante do sangue estava deixando-o fraco.

Demetria se agachou na frente do homem e levantou sua cabeça apenas o suficiente para que ela pudesse ver seus olhos.

-O que você quer com a Selena?

-Eu vou contar ela a verdade sobre você e seus amiguinhos.

Demetria riu.

-Querido Sonnel, eu acho que fui boazinha demais no nosso último encontro. Mas entenda uma coisa, você não vai contar nada a Selena.

-Você não vai me impedir.

Dessa vez Demetria não riu, ela gargalhou da ignorância do híbrido a sua frente.

-Sério? Por que eu posso de matar sem nem encostar um dedo em você.

-Eu não estou me importando com isso, Demetria.

-Esse não é o Sairom em seu estado normal. – Disse olhando para Alexis. – Quem te hipnotizou? –Perguntou aplicando seu poder no homem.

-Alec.

Demetria revirou os olhos, entediada.

-Deixa só eu confirmar uma coisa. O que ele mandou você fazer?

-Contar a verdade sobre você e seus amigos à Selena.

-E o que mais?

-Nada.

-Ótimo. Você não vai fazer nada do que o Alec mandou.

Se levantou e parou ao lado de Alexis, que a olhou especulativa.

-E então...?

-Vamos soltar ele. Deixar ele decidir se quer continuar vivendo.

-Está falando sério? –A olhou incrédula. -E se ele escolher a morte?

-Vamos esperar e ver o que acontece. Até porque, como ele irá provar à Selena que somos demônios?

-Tem razão...

Demetria foi até Sairom e tirou as estacas que estavam em seu corpo, fazendo o homem gemer com a dor. O deixou amarrado e posicionou seu pulso esquerdo em frente à boca dele.

-Vai lá, pode se alimentar.

O homem abriu a boca com receio, alongando seus caninos.

-Anda logo! – Gritou fazendo o homem mordê-la, bebendo seu sangue.

Depois de beber do sangue de Demetria, Sairom já podia sentir sua força novamente.

-Você deve estar com sono, porque não dorme um pouco? –Demetria perguntou fitando os olhos de Sairom, sorrindo falsamente.

-x-

Três batidas na porta chamaram a atenção de Klaus, que cochilava largado no sofá da sala.

-Que merda... –Resmungou enquanto se levantava. – Oh, é você. –Sorriu ao abrir a porta e encontrar Selena.

-Que foi? Estava esperando que fosse outra pessoa?

-Não exatamente, na verdade, eu estava me preparando pra xingar muito quem quer que fosse por ter me acordado. –Riu coçando a cabeça. –Desculpa pelas minhas roupas, ou pela falta delas. –Disse se referindo a estar usando apenas uma bermuda.

-Tudo bem. –Riu.

-Entra, eu acho que a Demi está no quintal.

-E a Alexis? –Perguntou depois de entrar.

-Se não estiver junto com a Demi, eu não sei.

Quando Selena atravessou a porta que levava ao quintal, foi atingida pela melodia suave de um violão. Olhou ao redor e viu Demetria deitada na sombra de uma das árvores do lugar, a garota parecia distraída olhando para o céu, mas os dedos ágeis tocando o instrumento pareciam dizer o contrário.

Aproximou-se da garota devagar e deitou ao seu lado, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. A única coisa que impedia o silêncio de se instalar por ali completamente era o som calmo arrancado do violão.

-Não sabia que você tocava. –Comentou quando a melodia cessou.

Demetria se sentou e recostou suas costas no tronco da árvore, a garota soltou um suspiro pesaroso e forçou um sorriso.

-O que aconteceu? Parece preocupada.

-É... Um pouco.

-Quer conversar sobre isso? –Perguntou se sentando também. ´

-Eu acho que em breve você vai saber... –Disse largando o violão e se deitando no colo da garota ao seu lado. Selena começou a fazer uma carícia leve em sua cabeça.

-Como assim? –Franziu a testa, confusa.

-Como eu disse... Eu acho que em breve você saberá.

-E eu posso saber o por que de eu não poder saber agora?

-O que você pode saber é que eu fiz uma escolha porque eu estava cansada, e ainda estou, e isso vai ter uma conseqüência descomunal.

-Espera, é alguma coisa muito grave? –Se preocupou.

-Depende da sua percepção do que é uma coisa grave ou não.

-Desse jeito você está me assustando...

-Não precisa ficar assustada, eu acho que... Você só precisa confiar em mim. Me promete isso? –Perguntou segurando a mão de Selena.

-Prometo. –Sorriu.

-De verdade? –Perguntou um pouco cabisbaixa.

-De verdade. Eu prometo confiar em você. –Deu um beijo na testa de Demetria.

-Mas mudando de assunto... Algum motivo especial pra você ter vindo aqui agora? Pensei que a gente só ia se ver na festa do Aaron, mais tarde.

-Não. Só estava passando por perto e resolvi vir aqui. Agora me responda Demetria, por que nunca me disse que tocava violão?

-Não sei, não achei que fosse relevante. –Deu um riso fraco.

-Sabe tocar outros instrumentos, além de violão?

-Guitarra e piano, meu instrumento favorito. –Respondeu brincando com os dedos da amiga.

-Então você é a dona do piano na biblioteca...

-É, parece que você resolveu o mistério do piano. –Brincou.

-Qualquer dia desses vou te cobrar um show particular.

-E se eu não aceitar? –Arqueou uma sobrancelha, dando um meio sorrio.

-Então eu te obrigo, ué. –Disse fazendo Demetria dar um riso debochado.

Um silêncio confortável pairou entre as garotas.

Selena estava pensativa, a verdade é que estava preocupada com o que Demetria tinha lhe dito, mas não ia insistir em saber mais. Talvez o certo devesse ser esperar. Parou de pensar no assunto ainda desconhecido e observou a garota em seu colo. Seus olhos pareciam frios e não expressavam nenhuma emoção, era quase como se ela não estivesse realmente ali. Seu olhar vago seguia o vôo de alguns pássaros, sua expressão era calma.

Alguns pensamentos confusos começaram a assolar a mente de Selena. A palavra certa para descrever seus pensamentos talvez não fosse essa, mas ela preferia pensar assim. Afinal, não é sempre que você passa a admirar sua amiga de um jeito diferente do amigável.

A realidade era que esse tipo de pensamento vindo da parte de Selena não era novidade, mas ela preferia ignorar isso, ou bem, pelo menos tentava ignorar.

Não é como se ela estivesse apaixonada ou algo do tipo, ela só se sentia diferente em relação à Demetria.

Ela pôde perceber quando a garota mordeu o lábio inferior tentando reprimir um sorriso e a encarou um tanto confusa.

-Estou com fome. –Falou de repente. – Você está?

-Um pouco.

-Então vem, vamos comer. –Disse se levantando e pegando seu violão.

-x-

O som estrondeante da música eletrônica fazia os vidros das janelas vibrarem. A quantidade de adolescentes dentro e fora da casa era incontável, parecia que a cada minuto chegava mais um, e junto com esse um chegavam mais três. A festa havia começado há apenas algumas horas, mas a quantidade de adolescentes já bêbados era razoável.

-Demi, o que você está fazendo? –Perguntou com a voz embolada.

Demetria estava sentada no capô de seu carro, que estava estacionado em frente à casa do anfitrião da festa.

-Fugindo da barulheira, dos garotos bêbados me paquerando, e principalmente do Aaron Baker. –Riu. – Você é tão fraca pra bebida. –Arrancou o copo das mãos de Selena, bebendo do liquido incolor que restava.

-Ei, isso é meu. –Tentou pegar o copo de volta.

-Era. –Corrigiu amassando o objeto de plástico e o jogando no chão.

-Você tem o seu.

-Mas eu queria tomar o seu, não posso? –Desafiou divertida.

-Você é insuportável sabia? –Perguntou emburrada se sentando ao lado de Demetria com certa dificuldade.

-Sabia. –Riu, bebendo o que restava de sua própria bebida. – Você já tinha bebido alguma vez?

-Não. –Riu débil. – Agora eu estou bêbada e a culpa é sua.

-Minha?! Wow, wow, wow, eu não te obriguei a beber nada, Gomez. –Apontou rindo.

-É, mas foi você quem me trouxe aqui.

-Hum, que seja. –Deu de ombros.

-Demi?

-Sim? –Se virou para Selena.

-Posso te pedir uma coisa?

-Hã... É. Eu acho que sim.

-Me beija. –Se aproximou mais de Demetria, capturando os lábios convidativos com deleite.

A principio, Demetria não teve reação, ela tinha sido pega em uma total surpresa. Vendo que a garota não correspondeu ao beijo, Selena se afastou de Demi e desceu do capô do carro esportivo, se desequilibrando momentaneamente. Antes que ela pudesse dar um passo à frente, Demetria se recuperou de seu repentino transe e segurou Selena pelo braço, puxando-a de volta para si e beijando-a.

-Você está tão bêbada... –Disse quando quebraram o beijo, sem fôlego. Selena escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Demetria.

-Você pode me levar pra casa? –Sua voz saiu abafada contra o pescoço de Demi.

-Posso te levar pra minha... Sua mãe pode não gostar de ver a filha dela bêbada.

-É mesmo. –Disse se desfazendo do "abraço" com Demetria.

-Vamos. –Disse pegando a chave do carro e destravando as portas.

O caminho para a casa de Demetria foi totalmente silencioso, tirando a parte em que a garota ligou para a mãe de Selena perguntar se ela poderia dormir em sua casa.

Demetria foi até seu quarto e pegou uma roupa para emprestar a Selena, depois a ajudou a subir as escadas e a guiou até o quarto de hóspedes.

-Vai tomar um banho pra passar um pouco o efeito do álcool. –Se sentou na cama.

-Eu não sei se eu quero que o efeito do álcool passe. –Disse se sentando bem próxima de Demetria. A garota a fitou com uma sobrancelha arqueada enquanto Selena encurtava a distância entre elas.

Selena assustou levemente quando o seu celular tocou, causando a Demi um riso curto.

-Calma, Gomez, é só um celular. –A garota não disse nada, apenas continuou perto de Demi, seu olhar oscilando entre os olhos dela e sua boca. – Não vai atender?

-Foda-se o meu celular. –Sussurrou antes de desfazer a distância ínfima entre elas e beijar Demetria.

-Selena... Você está bêbada. –Tentou afastá-la. – Você provavelmente vai se arrepender disso depois. –Disse se levantando.

-E se eu não me arrepender? –Se levantou também, ficando de frente com Demi, que suspirou e a segurou pelos ombros.

-Então nós conversaremos. Amanhã. Quando você estiver sóbria. –Disse saindo do quarto.

-x-

Demi despertou do sono leve quando ouviu algumas batidas em sua porta.

-Entra. –Disse se sentando na cama e acendendo o abajur no criado mudo.

A porta se abriu revelando uma Selena hesitante.

-Oi. –Fitou o chão.

-Oi, vem. –Deu dois tapas leves no colchão, chamando a garota para juntar-se a ela.

-Não consigo dormir... –Se sentou na ponta da cama.

-Acho que deu pra perceber. –Riu olhando para o relógio.

-Desculpa.

-Por? –Demetria sabia sobre o que Selena estava falando, mas ela queria que a garota dissesse em voz alta.

-Ter te beijado. Eu... Estava bêbada e...

-E?

-E eu não quero que fique nada estranho entre nós.

-Hum... –O meio sorriso debochado em seu rosto estava confundindo Selena.

-Será que dá pra falar alguma coisa além de "hum"? –Perguntou acanhada.

-Alguma coisa além de hum... –Riu quando Selena lhe bateu com um travesseiro.

-Podemos conversar amanhã, porque provavelmente quem está bêbada agora é você. – Disse se levantando.

-Espera aí, eu estava brincando com você. Vem aqui.

Selena se sentou novamente, olhando para as próprias mãos.

-Eu estou com vergonha. –Confessou batendo na própria testa.

-Parabéns, você não está mais bêbada. –Selena a encarou com a sobrancelha erguida. – Tudo bem, parei de brincar. Agora falando sério. Você não precisa manter toda essa distância, eu não mordo. -Disse abrindo os braços. Selena sorriu e foi para mais perto de Demi, se deitando com a cabeça recostada ao peito da garota. -Por que você me beijou? –Perguntou enquanto traçava linhas imaginárias no braço de Selena.

-Porque eu estava bêbada. –Mentiu.

-Essa não é a resposta que eu estou esperando, pode falar a verdade, é sério. Eu te garanto que nada ficará estranho por aqui...

-Te beijei porque eu quis. –Falou rápido.

-Então o álcool foi uma desculpa?

-Pensei que tivesse ficado claro. Olha, se você já sabe uma coisa, não fica me obrigando a falar em voz alta. –Reclamou fazendo Demetria rir baixo.

-Tem certeza que não quer falar mais nada?

-Por enquanto sim. Tem certeza que nossa amizade não vai ficar estranha? –Perguntou com cuidado.

-Tenho.

As duas ficaram em silêncio e Demetria já estava quase dormindo novamente quando Selena a chamou baixinho.

-Demi?

-Oi...

-Por que você me beijou de volta, ao invés de me afastar?

-Digamos que talvez eu também quisesse te beijar. –Sussurrou dando um beijo na cabeça de Selena, que sorriu.


	6. Cinco

Os próximos capítulos estão pequenos, só pra manter o mistério kk, mas eu não vou demorar para postar porque já tenho eles escritos (pelo menos até o 8, e uma parte do 9).

E antes que eu esqueça... Eu escrevi uma fic nova, uma one-shot pra ser mais exata, digamos que é um pequeno reforço no meu pedido de desculpas por ter atrasado na postagem do capítulo passado. Então quem quiser ler é só ir no meu perfil.

Recados dados, boa leitura :)

* * *

-Sel, você se importa se a Lexie te levar em casa pra você pegar sua mochila? Eu tenho que passar em um lugar antes do colégio. –Perguntou enquanto saiam de casa.

-Ah, não.

-Tudo bem então, até daqui a pouco pra vocês. –Disse entrando no seu carro.

Como o combinado, Alexis levou Selena até sua casa para que ela pudesse pegar sua mochila e depois foram para o colégio, chegando a tempo de assistir a primeira aula.

-Selena, onde você se meteu ontem? E que roupas são essas? Foi fazer compras e não me chamou? –Taylor saiu perguntando assim que saíram da sala.

-Uma pergunta de cada vez, por favor? –Massageou as têmporas.

-Okay, onde você estava ontem?

-Fui na festa do Aaron...

-Você foi convidada? –Perguntou um pouco surpresa.

-Não... Demi.

-Ah, claro, Demetria. –Revirou os olhos, enciumada. – E as roupas?

-Demi.

-Foi fazer compras com ela?

-Não. As roupas são da Demi. Eu dormi na casa dela ontem.

-Agora sei por que não me atendeu quando te liguei, estava com sua nova melhor amiga.

-Tay, por favor... Ciúmes agora não.

-Não estou com ciúmes, só não vou com a cara dessa Demetria.

-Pelo amor de Deus, o que ela te fez? –Perguntou irritada.

-Ela está roubando minha amiga, Selena! –Bateu a porta do armário com força.

-Eu não mereço isso. –Choramingou abaixando a cabeça. –Tay, ninguém está me "roubando". –Fez aspas com a mão, olhando para amiga.

-Sério? Porque agora você só anda com a Demetria e aqueles outros dois lá. Você quase não passa mais tempo comigo.

-Eu fui na sua casa ontem.

-É, mas depois você foi embora porque disse que queria dar uma passada na casa da Demetria.

-Nós nos falamos todos os dias.

-Mas não se compara ao tempo que você passa com a Demetria.

-Tay, chega de drama. –Desistiu. –Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça. –Disse fechando os olhos.

-Isso não é drama. Você está de ressaca? –Perguntou com a voz esganiçada.

-Acho que metade do colégio está. Lexie! –Chamou a garota que andava pelo corredor.

-Oi... –Disse indo até Selena.

-A Demi já veio? Ela não apareceu pra primeira aula.

-Não, mas ela acabou de me ligar e disse que já está chegando. –Sorriu.

-Ah, okay. –Disse vendo a garota se afastar. -Vamos logo ou a gente vai se atrasar pra segunda aula. –Puxou Taylor.

Um ou dois minutos antes do professor entrar na sala, Demetria chegou ao colégio. Selena estranhou ao ver que a garota usava uma roupa diferente.

-Olá. –Se sentou ao lado de Selena um pouco ofegante. Taylor revirou os olhos.

-Por que trocou de roupa?

-Acabei sujando a que estava vestindo mais cedo. –Disse olhando para a própria roupa.

-Como você conseguiu essa proeza? Por acaso você foi jogar paintball? –Brincou.

-Nem queira saber. –Riu.

-x-

-Selena! –A garota ouviu sua mãe chamar.

-Estou indo! –Gritou de volta. – Demi, depois te ligo, minha mãe está me chamando. –Disse encerrando a chamada.

Desceu as escadas correndo, diminuindo o ritmo quando viu Sairom parado à sua porta, fardado.

-Hã... Oi.

-Olá Selena, eu poderia falar com você um segundo? –O homem perguntou.

-Pode...

-Eu vou estar na cozinha. –Mandy avisou.

-Tudo bem. Então... Algum problema? –Se dirigiu ao homem parado em sua frente, ele tinha uma expressão preocupada.

-Pode vir aqui fora? O que eu preciso te falar é uma coisa muito delicada.

-O que é? –Perguntou confusa, acompanhando Sairom até o jardim.

Ele respirou fundo e olhou para os lados, como se quisesse ter certeza de que não havia mais ninguém ali.

-Você tem que tomar cuidado com Demetria, Niklaus e Alexis. –Sussurrou. Selena riu.

-Do que você está falando?

-Eu estou falando que você tem que se afastar deles, quanto antes melhor. Eles são perigosos, e eu estou falando isso para seu próprio bem. –O policial ainda mantinha o tom baixo.

Selena só ficava cada vez mais confusa.

-Como assim perigosos? Que eu saiba eles nunca fizeram nada errado. Nem boatos sobre eles se ouve na cidade, e olha que aqui as fofocas correm rápido.

-Eles são discretos, Selena. –Respirou fundo novamente. – Eles... Eles são demô... Olha, eles não são do bem, okay? –O homem gesticulava freneticamente, claramente frustrado.

-Okay, que tipo de brincadeira é essa?

-Isso não é brincadeira, querida. E eu tenho como provar.

-Isso é loucura!

-Eu já disse, tenho como provar. Vá nesse endereço às oito em ponto e então você saberá toda a verdade. –Entregou um papel a garota e depois se afastou, entrando na viatura e indo embora.


	7. Seis

No horário que lhe foi dito, Selena foi até o endereço que estava no papel que Sairom que lhe deu. Por mais maluca que a história de Sairom parecesse, a garota ficou curiosa para saber o que veria.

O lugar que o endereço indicava era uma loja de artigos naturais.

Saiu do carro vestindo o casaco para se proteger da noite fria e atravessou a rua deserta. Parou rente a porta do estabelecimento e respirou fundo antes de abri-la. Ouviu o pequeno sino tocar acima de sua cabeça, denunciando sua chegada.

-Boa noite. –Uma mulher apareceu atrás do balcão.

-Hã... boa. –Escondeu as mãos nos bolsos.

-Em que posso te ajudar? –Perguntou num tom indiferente.

-O Sairom mandou que eu viesse aqui.

A expressão fria da mulher mudou.

-Você é a Selena?

-Sim.

-Você tem muito o que descobrir minha jovem. Me siga. –Disse abrindo uma pequena portinhola para Selena atravessar o balcão.

-Qual o seu nome? -Perguntou enquanto andavam.

-Peg Leveau.

A mulher levou Selena até uma sala pequena. O cômodo era cheio de estantes e prateleiras repletas de livros velhos e objetos estranhos. Tinha uma mesa de escritório cheia de papéis e algumas velas, em frente a uma janela. Peg se sentou na cadeira atrás da mesa e indicou que Selena se sentasse na cadeira a sua frente.

-Me dê a sua mão. –Pediu colocando as próprias mãos em cima da mesa.

Selena segurou as mãos da mulher com receio.

-Sairom me procurou ontem e me pediu que lhe mostrasse algo. Agora eu tenho que te perguntar. Você está pronta para ver o que eu tenho a te mostrar?

-E-eu não sei. O que você vai me mostrrar?

-A verdade. –Respondeu num tom sinistro. Selena sentiu um arrepio frio percorrer sua espinha e acenou com a cabeça em afirmação.

Peg fechou os olhos e puxou uma respiração profunda pelo nariz. Selena se sobressaltou quando todas as velas que estavam na sala se acenderam. Assustada, tentou soltar suas mãos, mas Peg as segurou com mais firmeza.

A mulher começou a sussurrar algo em uma língua que Selena não sabia qual poderia ser, seu tom de voz foi aumentando gradativamente à medida que falava cada palavra.

-Kebenaram akhirnya terungkap dan fana ini tidak lagi menjadi tertipu, pikiran Anda akan diangkut Dan hanya saya akan dapat untuk mengembalikannya. Demetria dan sifatnya tidak lagi rahasia, tetapi hanya Selena akan memiliki pengetahuan mendalam. Sisa manusia ditakdirkan untuk terus tenggelam dalam ketidaktahuan.

E então Selena sentiu-se ser sugada para outra realidade.


	8. Sete

Entãaaao... Eu acho que deveria avisar uma coisinha: Essa fic só vai ter 10 capítulos. Ou seja, já está pertinho do gran finale.

É só isso. Boa leitura :)

* * *

_Selena acordou meio tonta e olhou ao redor. Ela estava em um tipo de bosque e tinha um penhasco atrás dela. Seu coração batia descontrolado em seu peito, estava em pânico._

"_Como eu vim parar aqui? O que aquela mulher fez? Porque o Sairom me mandou ir naquele lugar?" Eram as perguntas que não saiam de sua mente atordoada._

_Viu um garoto parado um pouco a frente e levantou, correndo em direção a ele._

_-Ei! –Gritou._

_O garoto, seja lá quem fosse, nem olhou para trás. Quando Selena o alcançou, tocou seu ombro para chamar sua atenção, mas novamente o garoto não reagiu. Pulou na frente do garoto, fez gestos frenéticos com a mão em frente a seu rosto, e gritou... Até perceber que ele não estava vendo ela, nem ouvindo._

_-Mas que merda aquela mulher fez? –Passou a mão no cabelo puxando os fios com raiva. Olhou para todos os lados em busca de qualquer sinal de ajuda, mas tudo que ela via eram árvores e mais árvores._

_Percebeu quando o garoto sorriu para algum ponto atrás dela e virou-se, confusa. Estava escuro e tudo que ela conseguia enxergar eram pequenos pontos vermelhos se movimentando entre as árvores, se aproximando cada vez mais._

_-Pensei que não viria mais. –O garoto, que até então mais parecia uma estátua, falou._

_-E o que te fez pensar que eu faria isso? _

_Selena se assustou ao reconhecer a voz. A pessoa com quem o garoto falava se aproximou mais, apenas confirmando o que Selena já sabia. Era Demetria._

_-Demi, o que você está fazendo aqui? O que está acontecendo? –Correu para perto dela, mas então percebeu que Demetria também não a via. Estremeceu ao olhar a garota nos olhos. Eles estavam frios, como sempre, mas brilhavam num tom vermelho._

_-Não sei. Talvez você tivesse ficado com medo._

_Demetria riu alto._

_-Me poupe de suas piadas, Owen. Vamos ao que interessa._

_Selena já tinha desistido de chamar a atenção de alguém por ali e ficou observando os dois._

_-Fiquei sabendo da novidade, parabéns pra você. –Disse sarcástico._

_-Parece que a escória com quem você costuma andar andou fazendo o dever de casa... Mas isso não interessa. O que você quer?_

_-Um duelo. Ainda não tivemos uma chance de fazer isso desde a sua queda._

_Queda? Novidade? Duelo? _

_Selena estava ficando louca ou aquilo não fazia o menor sentido?_

_-Mesmo sabendo o que me tornei ainda quer lutar comigo? –Riu – Muito corajoso da sua parte._

_-Sabe que eu sempre quis fazer isso._

_-Que seja. –Deu de ombros. – Pense rápido! –Avisou antes de pegar alguma coisa escondida em suas costas e jogar em direção ao garoto. _

_Os olhos de Selena triplicaram de tamanho. Ela só podia estar sonhando. O que quer que tenha sido que Demetria atirou no rapaz, passou tão rápido por seus olhos que tudo que ela pôde ver foi um vulto prateado._

_Indo contra todas as regras da natureza, Owen desviou do objeto reluzente que acabou atingindo o chão._

_Selena se aproximou para ver o que era. Uma espada._

_-Tudo bem... Isso é só um sonho... Um sonho muito estranho. –Disse para si mesma._

_-Ah, vamos lá... É só isso que sabe, Seraph? Não lute como os mortais, mostre-me seus truques, Lovato._

_Antes mesmo que ele terminasse de falar, Demetria correu em sua direção a uma velocidade extraordinária. Owen conseguiu se defender com sucesso de dois golpes, até Demetria acertar um soco em seu rosto. O garoto foi arremessado para longe, quase caindo do penhasco. De uma forma sobrenatural, Demetria apareceu imediatamente a seu lado, mas logo Owen conseguiu se levantar, antes que a garota lhe chutasse as costelas. _

_Selena deu dois passos cambaleantes para trás quando a espada fincada no chão se moveu sozinha, indo parar nas mãos de Demetria. A garota pegou o objeto sorrindo para Alec, que sacou o gládio em sua cintura._

_O garoto estava a apenas três passos de Demetria e já se preparava para atacar, quando Demetria fez um único movimento com sua espada. Owen largou seu gládio instantaneamente e caiu no chão com a mão sobre abdômen, gritando de forma ensurdecedora._

_-Mas o que... –Ele parecia atônito vendo o sangue jorrar._

_Demetria deu um riso irônico._

_-Você queria ver meus truques, Owen. Eu só mostrei. –Disse com um meio sorriso._

_Owen fitou sua mão em descrença, ela estava coberta de sangue e seu abdômen tinha uma corte enorme. Uma careta de dor estava formada em seu rosto._

_-E então? Me conte. Como é sentir dor? –Debochou colocando a espada de volta a um tipo de suporte em suas costas_

_-Paralisante. –Balbuciou enquanto fazia esforço para se levantar, mas seu corpo parecia não reagir. –Não sei... Como os humanos... Aguentam._

_- Eles são melhores que nós em certos aspectos._

_Depois de conseguir se postar de pé, Owen deu um passo a frente, para ficar mais próximo de Demetria._

_-Eu não vou desistir de ter um duelo de verdade com você._

_-Sua perseverança me admira... –Cruzou os braços. –Quantos anos se passaram? Toda a sua vida? – Owen sorriu, mas logo fez uma careta de dor. –Eu acho melhor você desistir enquanto é tempo. –Riu. – Nós dois sabemos que eu estou em uma vantagem mais que absurda._

_-Eu já disse, Seraph. Não vou desistir._

_-Você quem sabe. –Sorriu pegando a sua espada novamente._

_Como se tudo o que Selena tivesse visto não fosse o suficiente, aquele "sonho" se tornou ainda mais estranho. Duas linhas brilhantes se formaram nas costas de Demetria e foram se tornando maiores, até revelarem por fim, asas negras que tinham o triplo do tamanho da garota. As asas começaram a bater levemente, suspendendo Demetria a alguns centímetros do chão._

_-Sente falta disso? –Perguntou sarcástica._

E então tudo voltou ao que era antes.

-Ai meu Deus! –Selena despertou do transe em pânico, quase caindo da cadeira. –O que você fez? Quem é você? –Se levantou correndo até a porta, mas a mesma se fechou. Tentou abri-la mas a porta estava trancada, só aumentando ainda mais seu pânico.

-Não é de mim que você deve ter medo. Pode ficar calma. –A mulher riu fraco. –O que você viu?

-Eu tive um sonho...

A gargalhada alta que Peg deu fez Selena encará-la com o cenho franzido.

-Minha querida, o que você viu não foi um sonho, foi real, cada segundo. O que exatamente você viu?

-A Demi... Ela estava lutando com um tal de Owen, que chamava ela de Seraph, e ela tinha asas. –Resumiu.

-São lindas, não é? Já tive a chance de vê-las uma vez.

-Você é louca. Você e o Sairom. Essas coisas não existem.

-Existem. E estão bem embaixo do seu nariz. Bradfort é cheia de seres não humanos, e Demetria é um deles. O Sairom também... E eu.

Selena riu descrente, o medo ainda presente em si.

-Que prova você quer? Selena... –Suspirou. – Eu não tenho muito tempo para fazer você acreditar no que estou dizendo, mas você tem que confiar em mim.

-Eu nem te conheço.

-Mas você tem que confiar mesmo assim. Você pode estar correndo perigo.

-Okay... – Riu. – Então digamos que, hipoteticamente, o que eu vi foi de verdade. Demi é um anjo?- Perguntou fazendo Peg rir novamente.

-Ela está longe de ser um anjo. Demetria é um demônio, e o pior deles. Ela é o anticristo.

Por um momento Selena ficou calada, escutando.

-Acho melhor você se sentar. –Ofereceu a cadeira à garota. - Há algum tempo Demetria era um anjo, um seraph, mas ela caiu. Isso aconteceu 17 anos atrás. Demetria era o anjo mais poderoso do céu, e o anjo mais próximo de Deus. Quando ela caiu, ao contrário do que acontece com os outros, ela ficou mais forte, e depois de alguns meses ela descobriu ser o anticristo... Eu contei. –Peg tomou fôlego. – Bradfort foi a cidade onde Demetria, Alexis e Niklaus caíram, e eles aterrorizaram o lugar por um mês inteiro. Centenas de pessoas morreram. E quando eles voltaram, há seis meses, eles fizeram tudo de novo.

-Espera. Todas aquelas pessoas que apareciam mortas todos os dias...

-Sim. Todos foram vítimas de Demetria e seus amigos. Principalmente de Demetria.

-Então todos eles são anticristo?

-Não. –Deu um riso curto. –Em todo o universo só pode existir um anticristo.

-E o que é um anticristo? –De uma forma ou de outra, Selena começava a acreditar no que lhe era dito.

-Não existe uma definição específica para isso. O que eu posso te dizer é que a Demetria é extremamente poderosa. Seu poder é ilimitado, e se ela assim quiser, pode destruir toda a criação.

-Como assim, toda a criação? –Perguntou assustada.

-O mundo.

-Inteiro? –Seus olhos se arregalaram.

-Sem fazer o mínimo esforço. Por isso ela é tão perigosa.

-Mas...

-Ela nunca fez nenhum mal a você. –Completou.

Selena aquiesceu.

-Demetria é como uma criança com um brinquedo novo. Ela vai usá-lo, usá-lo, usá-lo, e então quando ela enjoar...

Nem foi necessário que Peg desse continuidade a frase, Selena já sabia o que aconteceria.

-Ela vai me matar?

-Eu não estou dizendo que vai. O que a Demetria tem de poderosa, ela tem de imprevisível. Só estou dizendo que você precisa se afastar dela... Sutil, e rapidamente.

-Mas como?

-Saia da cidade, diga que vai fazer uma viagem. Mas ela não pode saber que você está fugindo, então se você a encontrar, pense em qualquer coisa, menos no que aconteceu hoje.

-Ela pode saber o que estou pensando?

Peg riu suavemente.

-Como eu disse, seu poder é ilimitado...

-Mas eu não tenho como sair da cidade.

-Então você está lançada à sorte.


	9. Oito

Selena chegou em casa emocionalmente exausta. Olhou no relógio e viu que ainda nem se passava das nove. Pelo tanto de coisa que tinha ouvido de Peg, a garota pensava que já tivesse se passado horas e mais horas desde que ela foi até a loja da mulher.

A imagem de Demetria como um demônio era tão difícil, mas ao mesmo tempo tão fácil de se imaginar. Era como se de repente todos os sumiços repentinos da garota estivessem explicados.

A porta do quarto de Selena se abriu e a garota se sentou na cama, achando que fosse sua mãe. Demetria entrou em seu quarto com uma expressão séria, nada feliz.

-Não se mova. –Disse fechando a porta.

-O que?

-Vamos pular a parte em que você tenta me enganar, okay?

-Demi... –Tentou se levantar. Seu corpo não respondia a nenhum comando. – Demi, seja lá o que estiver fazendo, por favor, pare. – O medo já ficando claro em sua voz.

-Não. Agora você vai escutar o que eu tenho pra falar, e é bem simples. Você não vai fugir. –Se sentou ao lado de Selena. –E eu não vou te matar, nem quero. –Riu, como se fosse obvio o que estivesse falando. – Desculpa, você pode se mexer agora.

No mesmo instante o corpo de Selena voltou a reagir. Ela levantou e foi até o outro lado do quarto, só por precaução. Uma coisa que não adiantaria, e ela sabia.

-Como vou acreditar nisso? Você já quis me matar uma vez.

-Ah, claro. –Debochou. – Com a chave do meu carro. Selly, aquilo foi uma brincadeira.

-C-como... Como você sabe que eu sei o que você é?

-Lembra ontem à tarde quando eu falei que fiz uma decisão que teria uma conseqüência descomunal? E que talvez você ficaria sabendo em breve? –A garota aquiesceu. – Eu estava me referindo a isso. Eu já sabia que o Sairom iria te contar, mas mesmo assim eu o deixei, ao invés de matá-lo.

-Por que não me contou antes?

-Não é tão fácil assim...

Um baque foi escutado vindo do andar de baixo. Selena correu para a porta mas Demetria apareceu em sua frente, a impedindo.

-O que você fez com minha mãe? –Engoliu em seco.

-Digamos que... Ela está descansando agora, eu a coloquei pra dormir. –Deu de ombros.

-Você o que?! –Gritou, impulsivamente tentando bater em Demetria, mas ela segurou seus pulsos.

-Selena, eu coloquei ela pra dormir, literalmente. Sua mãe está dormindo! –Se irritou. – Mas que porra! –Soltou a garota. Selena sentiu o medo ir crescendo dentro de si. – Você não acha que se eu quisesse te matar, eu já não teria feito? Você acha que eu me aproximaria de você? Se eu quisesse acabar com sua vida eu só precisaria fazer isso. –Demetria estalou os dedos e instantaneamente os vidros da janela explodiram, fazendo Selena gritar e se abaixar com o susto.

Demetria respirou tentando manter o controle e passou a mão pelo cabelo, bagunçando levemente a franja. Olhou para Selena e viu que a garota soluçava, seu peito subia e descia de forma disforme.

-Ei, desculpa. –Suspirou, se agachando perto da garota.

Selena rastejou para longe de Demetria. Um caco de vidro acabou entrando em sua mão e ela choramingou com a dor.

-Vem aqui. –Demetria estendeu a mão para Selena, mas a garota estava com medo demais para fazer algo. –Lena... Por favor. Eu não vou te machucar.

Demetria adorava a sensação de saber que sua vítima estava com medo, amava saber que a pessoa estava apavorada. Isso a dava prazer. Mas Selena não era uma vítima e Demetria não sabia o que sentir com isso.

Selena olhou nos olhos de Demetria, e mesmo sem expressar nenhuma emoção, algo neles dizia para que ela confiasse em Demi. E foi o que ela fez, pelo menos em partes, e estendeu a mão para ela, que sorriu e se aproximou dela, pegando em sua mão.

-Não se preocupe, não vai doer. –Disse antes de puxar o caco de vidro da mão de Selena com cuidado. Segurou a mão da garota entre as suas e fez uma carícia leve antes de soltá-la. –Pronto. Pode fechar os olhos? –Selena fez o que lhe foi pedido. –Pode abrir.

Abriu os olhos devagar e olhou ao redor. Seu quarto estava de volta a mais perfeita ordem, sem nem um único pedacinho sequer de vidro no chão. Olhou para sua mão e viu que tinha parado de sangrar, e o pequeno corte havia desaparecido. Levantou-se devagar sentindo o medo se esvair aos poucos, mas não completamente.

-Eu já vou. –Avisou antes de se levantar e ir até a porta.

Parou com a mão na maçaneta e deu meia volta, andando em passos decididos até Selena. Antes mesmo que a garota tivesse tempo de esboçar qualquer reação, Demetria a puxou pela cintura e colou seus corpos, beijando-a com vontade. E Selena, quase inconscientemente correspondeu ao gesto.

-Tchau.

-x-

-Mas por que caralho você disse aquilo à Selena? –Gritou enfurecida.

-Demetria, me desculpe, mas eu não podia deixar você enganá-la daquela maneira.

-Eu não estava a enganando! Eu realmente gosto dela.

-Então por que não contou a verdade?

-Ah, mas é claro, a verdade. –Debochou. – Olá, eu sou um demônio, vamos ser amigas? –Encenou.

-Não é bem assim e você sabe disso...

-Claro que sei, é bem pior!

-Pelo que Sairom me contou vocês estão próximas a um bom tempo, e você poderia muito bem fazer a notícia não soar tão bombástica.

-Então nesse caso eu estaria enganando ela, porque querendo ou não, a notícia é extremamente "bombástica". E não é o que eu quero fazer, porra, será que você consegue me ouvir? Eu gosto da Selena.

-Demetria, você não gosta de ninguém além da Alexis e do Niklaus, você já matou milhares de pessoas, você sente prazer em matar. Não preciso nem te lembrar que você é o anti-

As palavras de Peg foram cortadas quando ela sentiu força invisível empurrá-la contra a parede.

-Falei algo errado, Demetria? –Forçou uma risada. A força que a mantinha presa contra a parede se tornando cada vez maior, a sufocando. – Isso é o que você é. O anticristo. O pior ser na face da terra.

-Você fala demais para um ser totalmente mortal. –Se aproximou de Peg, a única barreira que a impedia de ficar mais próxima da bruxa era o balcão. –Mas eu não vou te matar. Só tenho um pequeno aviso pra você... Mais cuidado com o que fala.

Demetria deu as costas a Peg e saiu de sua loja, se lançando na noite escura. A mulher sentiu a força que era aplicada contra ela sumir quando a porta bateu, fazendo-a cair desajeitada no chão.

-x-

Demetria se assegurou de que ninguém estava passando pela rua antes de quebrar a maçaneta da porta a sua frente. Sairom desligou a TV ao ouvir o barulho e foi até a sala.

-Você é rápida...

-Verdade. Diferente de você. –Sorriu. – Mas vamos pular a conversa, não estou com paciência hoje. Arranque seu coração. –Mandou.

O homem a encarou descrente ao sentir seu corpo obedecê-la. Olhou para sua mão vendo suas garras se alongarem ao máximo. Inutilmente, tentou retomar o controle de seu próprio corpo, mas não conseguia pensar em mais nada além de "_eu tenho que arrancar o meu coração_". Em um ato rápido, cravou a mão em seu peito e arrancou o orgão tenro, nem se dando tempo para sentir a dor.

-x-

Selena ainda estava em um tipo de choque quando desceu as escadas à procura da mãe. Mandy estava em um sono profundo e Selena teve que se esforçar para acordá-la.

Pelo resto da noite, permaneceu acordada, se revirando na cama tentando achar uma posição cômoda que a ajudasse a dormir. Estava inquieta e sua mente ainda não conseguia aceitar o fato de Demetria, Alexis e Niklaus serem demônios.

Selena era amiga de demônios.

Isso não é uma coisa muito comum entre os humanos, certo? Até porque, a maioria desconhece a existência desses seres.

E então a realidade a atingiu como um tapa. Ela não só tinha feito amizade com demônios, como gostava deles. E pior, havia beijado um demônio.

Já era estranho demais para Selena se apaixonar por uma garota, então ela descobre que essa garota é um demônio e tudo se torna mais complicado.

Selena interrompeu os próprios devaneios quando percebeu a gafe cometida.

Ela não estava apaixonada por Demetria.

Ou pelo menos, não podia estar.

Imaginava como seria no dia seguinte quando fosse para o colégio. De um jeito ou de outro ela iria se encontrar com eles. Tinha três aulas com Demetria, uma com Klaus, e três aulas com os três amigos. Não tinha como fugir.

Já era uma hora avançada da madrugada quando Selena cedeu ao cansaço e caiu no sono.

Não teve mais que três horas de descanso quando foi obrigada a acordar com o barulho irritante do despertador e levantou a contragosto. O dia seria cheio.

-x-

-Bom dia! –Taylor cumprimentou alegre. –Garota, você dormiu ontem? Você está parecendo um zumbi.

-Nossa, obrigado pela consideração. –Disse irônica.

-Você parece cansada...

-Eu não pareço... Eu estou.

-Outra festa com a Demetria?

-Não vamos falar dela agora, certo? Vamos logo pra sala.

-A aula ainda vai demorar pra começar.

-Não importa. É melhor assim... A sala vai estar vazia.

-Okay... –Olhou desconfiada para a amiga. –O que aconteceu? –Perguntou quando finalmente entraram na sala.

-Nada. Não aconteceu nada. –Respondeu rápido. Rápido demais.

-Vai, conta logo, é claro que aconteceu alguma coisa. Você brigou com a garota prodígio?

-Não exatamente. Agora você já pode parar de falar dela. –Disse levemente irritada.

O resto do dia, ao contrário do que Selena pensou, foi razoavelmente tranqüilo. Ainda estava atordoada com os últimos acontecimentos, mas pelo menos não precisou dar de cara com Demetria, Niklaus e nem Alexis, já que nenhum dos três compareceu a qualquer aula do dia. Nem mesmo às classes avançadas da qual faziam parte.

-x-

Demetria estava deitada no chão e ria quase histericamente. O chão sob seu corpo estava repleto de sangue e chegava a formar poças. Ao seu lado estavam Klaus e Alexis. E espalhado pelo local se encontravam vários corpos esquartejados. No final se totalizava o número de vinte cadáveres.

Estavam em uma floresta afastada de Bradfort e haviam atraído suas vítimas da forma que mais gostavam, invadindo suas mentes e manipulando-as.

Torturaram as pessoas sem dó, e tampouco piedade. Essas eram duas coisas desconhecidas para os três. Tão desconhecidas quanto a dor.

Demetria estava explodindo de raiva por dentro e trucidou dez pessoas, sozinha. Invadiu a mente de suas vítimas e as fez ver o inferno, literalmente. A imagem era tão chocante que das dez pessoas, sete se suicidaram, arrancando os próprios olhos e sangrando até a morte. Com as outras três, Demetria foi mais cruel ainda, e não só fez com que elas vissem o inferno, mas também fez com que elas vissem as pessoas que mais amavam morrerem de forma mais brutal jamais conhecida.

A invasão mental era uma coisa tão perfeita que a pessoa podia sentir que estava realmente vivendo aquilo. Não era como um pesadelo, a pessoa sentia que aquilo era real, ela podia sentir o clima do lugar, ouvir e interagir com qualquer objeto presente em sua ilusão.

O que mais divertia Demetria era o pavor de quem sofria esse tipo de invasão, ela sentia o medo transbordar das pessoas e isso a fazia se sentir poderosa. A verdade é que ela era realmente poderosa e sabia bem disso, mas ela tinha um ego, e gostava de alimentá-lo.

E que melhor forma de alimentar o ego do anticristo do que com a dor e sofrimento alheio?

-Preciso de mais um, pra encerrar bem o dia. –Disse se levantando, seu corpo estava totalmente sujo de sangue, mas ela não dava a mínima para isso.

-Hoje você está com a pilha toda, hein?

A única coisa que Klaus recebeu como resposta foi um meio sorriso vindo de Demetria.

-x-

Mais um dia se preparando para ir para o colégio. O dia estava frio e Selena abriu seu guarda-roupa, revirando apressada em busca de um casaco, acabaria chegando atrasada para a primeira aula. Parou ao encontrar as roupas pretas dobradas no canto do armário.

-Selena, você está atrasada! Ande logo! –Ouviu sua mãe gritar do corredor.

-Já vou!

Revirou as roupas mais apressadamente até encontrar um casaco qualquer e vesti-lo.

-Pegou tudo? –Mandy perguntou quando Selena desceu as escadas correndo.

-Peguei.

Selena chegou dez minutos atrasada no colégio e depois de pegar o livro que precisaria no armário, correu pelo corredor, com pressa para chegar à sala. Ao cruzar o corredor acabou esbarrando na última pessoa que queria ver e deixou o livro em sua mão cair. Demetria estava acompanhada de seus amigos e por um momento as duas ficaram apenas se encarando, até Demetria se abaixar e pegar o livro caído entre elas.

-D-desculpa... Eu estava com p-pressa.

Demi revirou os olhos ao sentir o nervosismo de Selena e entregou o livro a garota. Sem falar mais nada voltou a andar calmamente em direção à sala, sendo acompanhada por Klaus e Alexis.

Durante a aula, Selena tentava se concentrar nas palavras que o professor dizia, mas Demetria, que estava sentada ao seu lado devido à falta de lugares vagos, estava tomando toda sua atenção. Selena ainda tinha um ponto de interrogação pairando sobre sua cabeça pelo modo como Demetria agiu no corredor. Não só ela, mas Alexis e Klaus também. Eles não a olharam como se ela fosse uma presa fácil ou algo do tipo, fitaram-na apreensivos, como se esperassem para saber qual seria sua reação. E Demetria pareceu quase irritada com o nervosismo repentino de Selena.

-Você pode me dizer a resposta, Selena? –O professor perguntou chamando sua atenção.

-Ela era uma autora autocrítica, que percebia a inadequação de um estilo sofisticado para narrar a vida popular. – Demetria se apressou em responder. Sabia que Selena não estava prestando atenção e não saberia responderia a pergunta.

-Correto. –Disse apontando para a garota. Logo pegou o lápis em seu bolso e escreveu o nome de Demetria com um pequeno sinal de adição ao lado em seu caderno de anotações.

O professor voltou ao seu "jogo" de perguntas e respostas e Demi passou um bilhete para Selena, escorregando-o sobre a mesa.

"_**Da próxima vez você**_ _**deveria tentar se concentrar mais na aula, ao invés de ficar imaginando o porquê**_ _**de eu não querer te matar. ;)"**_

Selena rabiscou algo no papel antes de devolvê-lo a Demetria.

"_**Talvez você**_ _**devesse me contar logo toda a verdade."**_

A garota sorriu e amassou o bilhete deixando-o preso em sua mão. Selena pôde ver quando uma pequena fumaça saiu por entre os dedos de Demetria e ela abriu a mão novamente. O papel simplesmente tinha evaporado.

Demi se aproximou mais de Selena e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Não. –Selena se arrepiou ao sentir o hálito quente se chocar contra sua pele levemente fria por causa da temperatura ambiente.

-Então considerando o fato de eu não conseguir ler mentes, como você, eu vou ter que continuar botando a minha imaginação pra funcionar. –Retrucou baixinho.

-Boa sorte. –Disse com uma risadinha.

-Por que não fala logo? Eu acho que eu tenho que saber o resto da história.

-Olha, se você quer tanto saber, por que não vai à minha casa hoje à tarde? –Desafiou. Selena engoliu em seco. –Exatamente o que eu pensei. –Deu um sorriso amargo voltando sua atenção para as palavras do professor.

-x-

Demetria e Alexis descansavam tranqüilas no sofá da sala depois de um duelo árduo enquanto mantinham uma conversa simples.

Ouviram algumas batidas fracas na porta e Demetria levantou sem pressa, indo ver quem era. Surpreendeu-se ao ver Selena, mas uma coisa ali continuava igual, o medo e receio ainda se faziam presentes.

-Hum... Você pode voltar outro dia. –Disse batendo a porta, deixando uma Selena indignada do lado de fora.

Alexis a olhou interrogativa e Demetria riu, ouvindo Selena bater na porta mais uma vez. A abriu novamente e fitou Selena com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Como assim eu posso voltar outro dia? Você disse pra eu vir hoje!

-Eu sei o que eu disse, Gomez.

Selena bufou irritada quando foi chamada pelo sobrenome. Naquele momento era como se elas tivessem regredido ao dia em que se conheceram. A Demetria era arrogante, sarcástica, e um pouquinho mais arrogante.

-Então me diz logo o que você ia me falar.

-Gomez, você lembra o que eu te pedi no domingo? Eu te pedi pra confiar em mim, certo? E não é isso que você está fazendo agora, você está com medo! –Disse com a voz um pouco alterada. – Quando você deixar esse sentimento estúpido de lado, ai sim você pode vir aqui e nós conversaremos. –Fechou a porta novamente.

Selena não bateu de novo.

Demetria voltou para o sofá e Alexis fez sinal para que ela deitasse em seu colo.

-Você tem certeza do que está fazendo?

-Acho que não. –Riu.

-O que deu em você? –Perguntou arrumando a franja da amiga.

-Como assim?

-Não percebeu que tem arriscado demais ultimamente?

-Talvez... Mas nada que possa me matar.

-Céus, como você é idiota. –Deu um riso curto.

-Ei, olha a ofensa.

-Oh, tadinha da minha Demizinha. –Brincou.

-Garota, cale a boca. –Disse entre risos.

-Tudo bem, mas posso te pedir só uma coisa? –Perguntou séria.

-Você sabe que pode me pedir qualquer coisa...

-Cuidado. –Demetria franziu o cenho em confusão. –Você sabe do que estou falando.

-x-

_Três meses depois_

Caminhava distraída pela rua deserta, balançando a cabeça ao ritmo leve da música que vinha de seus fones. Ainda era cedo, seis da manhã, mas como estava de férias e não conseguia voltar a dormir resolveu andar um pouco pela cidade.

Tinha passado os três últimos meses tentando decidir se iria conversar com Demetria. Desde o dia em que ela havia praticamente expulsado Selena de sua casa, as duas não trocaram uma única palavra. O que fez Selena realmente cogitar a hipótese de Demi realmente não querer lhe matar. Até porque se ela quisesse, já teria feito.

Foi o que ela fizera com Sairom, Selena tinha certeza disso. Quando o corpo do homem foi encontrado, a polícia ficou dias investigando o local mas nenhuma pista foi encontrada. Digitais, algum fio de cabelo, um objeto perdido, absolutamente nada. E contando que a polícia fez questão de encobrir os detalhes do crime, Selena teve sua garantia de que Demetria realmente tinha o matado.

Sorriu com a ironia da vida. Sua mãe adorava Demetria e viva dizendo que ela era uma boa pessoa. Sua inteligência, educação, gentileza e bom-humor, eram os pontos mais citados por Mandy. Para a mulher, Demetria era um exemplo de perfeição adolescente.

Mal ela sabia que as coisas não eram bem assim. Demetria era sim perfeita, a perfeita definição de malignidade e qualquer palavra que tenha significado parecido.

Selena sentiu-se oscilar entre a quase insanidade e descrença na semana em que Peg Leveau lhe revelou todas aquelas coisas. Os pesadelos eram contínuos e quase sempre os mesmos. Mas a medida que o tempo passou e ela percebeu que, de certa forma, Demetria era inofensiva para ela, começou a se sentir mais calma em relação à sua descoberta.

Sentiu algumas gotas frias molharem em seu rosto e apressou o passo, indo se proteger da chuva repentina em um café próximo.

O estabelecimento estava vazio, não tinha mais que cinco pessoas no local, e uma delas já estava de saída. Selena observou ao seu redor atenta, nunca tinha entrado ali mas o lugar tinha um clima agradável.

-Bom dia. Posso anotar seu pedido? –Uma garota baixinha perguntou educada.

-Um frappuccino. –Respondeu retirando um de seus fones.

-Só isso?

-É. –Sorriu.

Observou as gotas da chuva fraca dançarem na janela ao seu lado. O silêncio e calma que o estabelecimento simples proporcionava sendo suficiente para fazer a mente de Selena voar para outro mundo, o seu próprio. Um lugar onde as coisas eram como ela queria.

"_A vida deveria ser um pouquinho mais clichê." _Pensava. "_Todos aqueles filmes onde a mocinha namora o vilão da história mas nunca teve medo dele, porque o amor supera tudo... Eu não deveria ter medo da Demi. Ela nunca me fez mal."_

Por mais que tentasse, Selena não conseguia deixar de sentir falta a de Demetria. Mesmo sendo um demônio, ela sempre fez Selena se sentir bem.

Travava uma batalha interna na qual não conseguia decidir qual o certo a se fazer.

Mas nesse caso não existe o certo e nem o errado, apenas o seguro e o perigoso.

Selena poderia ir falar com Demetria e adentrar em um território perigoso e mais que desconhecido, ou poderia continuar no seu canto, torturando a si mesma com a saudade da morena.

Seu curto momento de reflexão foi interrompido quando a garçonete pigarreou ao seu lado para chamar sua atenção. Sorriu em agradecimento e pagou por sua bebida antes de sair do café.

Protegeu a cabeça com o capuz do casaco e nem se importou com a chuva fina quando começou a andar em passos determinados até a casa de Demetria, que não ficava longe dali.

-x-

Demetria abriu a porta, claramente entediada, e encarou Selena com o cenho franzido, aos poucos sua expressão se suavizou e ela sorriu.

-Bom dia. Resolveu madrugar? –Fez um gesto para a garota entrar.

-Não tinha nada pra fazer e fui caminhar um pouco.

-Na chuva? -Perguntou divertida.

-Pega de surpresa...

-Como sempre.

-É. Mas dessa vez o meu refúgio foi um café. –Mostrou o copo em sua mão. –Não a sua casa. –Se permitiu brincar.

-Mas de uma forma ou de outra, olha você aqui. – Riu, sendo acompanhada por Selena, que paulatinamente começava a relaxar.

-Você está sozinha? –Perguntou ao perceber o silêncio da casa.

-Não. Estou com você.

-Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, engraçadinha.

-Lexie e Klaus foram... –Procurou a palavra certa. –Não tem importância o que eles foram fazer. –Completou mordendo o lábio inferior. - E não precisa mais ficar impaciente, eu vou te contar o que você quer.

-Não estou impaciente.

-Alô? Tem alguém ai? –Abanou a mão em frente ao rosto de Selena. –Eu sei o que as pessoas sentem, Selena. Então a última coisa que alguém pode fazer, é mentir pra mim. –Selena encolheu os ombros. – Vem, não acho muito seguro conversar aqui.

-Por que?

-Como Peg te disse, Bradfort não é habitada só por humanos, e não quero ninguém ouvindo nossa conversa...

Demetria conduziu Selena até a sala de treinamento, deixando a garota com uma expressão surpresa na face.

Observou cada canto do lugar minuciosamente, impressionada com o seu tamanho. Era uma sala grande, as paredes e o teto eram brancos, e espadas enfeitavam as paredes, presas em seus respectivos suportes. Um sofá e uma mesa, também brancos, estavam posicionados em uma das extremidades da sala. Selena percebeu que as únicas coisas que davam cor aquele lugar eram as espadas e seus suportes, o que dava um certo charme ao lugar. Não era monótono demais, nem colorido demais. Tudo mantinha um equilíbrio preciso.

-Quer aprender a usar uma? –Perguntou vendo Selena admirar o arsenal que a sala continha.

Selena a olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Demetria olhou ao redor, como se procurasse por algo e depois foi até um dos suportes na parede, pegando a espada. Pediu que Selena estendesse as mãos e lhe entregou a arma com cautela, posicionando-a na posição horizontal.

-É pesada. –Comentou.

Demetria deu de ombros. Ela não podia sentir, então pra ela aquilo era irrelevante.

-Deslize sua mão com cuidado para o punho da espada. –Disse a ajudando com o movimento. – Agora você a coloca na diagonal e segura o punho com as duas mãos.

Demetria ficou atrás de Selena e rodeou seu corpo com os braços, segurando suas mãos e a guiando em movimentos suaves com a espada.

-É preciso ter cuidado com elas, porque são muito afiadas. –Com uma de suas mãos, continuou dando apoio a Selena e com a outra deslizou o próprio dedo, levemente, pelo gume da espada, vendo seu sangue escorrer pela lâmina.

-Ai me-

-Shhh.

Demetria riu e pegou a espada da mão de Selena. A levou até a mesa, onde estavam algumas flanelas e a limpou, depois colocando-a de volta ao seu lugar.

-Sua mão... –Apontou.

-Sangrou um pouco, o que tem demais? –Perguntou sem dar importância. –Selena, eu sou um demônio, mas meu corpo não é de ferro. –Riu.

-Vocês fazem coleção?

-Não. Nós usamos. –Se sentou no centro da sala, onde o piso era acolchoado. –Anjos lutam com espadas.

-Mas você não é mais um anjo.

-Tecnicamente, eu ainda sou um anjo. Um anjo caído que adquiriu os poderes do anticristo... Essa sala é onde eu, o Klaus e a Lexie fazemos nossas brincadeiras.

-Brincadeiras? –Selena se sentou ao lado de Demetria, a encarando confusa.

-Nós lutamos. É de nossa natureza sentir prazer com isso. Humanos fazem sexo, nós lutamos. Não é a mesma coisa, claro. –Deu um riso curto. – Mas é um sentimento próximo.

-Mas como vocês não se machucam?

-Acho que você levou muito à sério quando falei que meu corpo não é de ferro. –Riu novamente e mostrou sua mão. –Nossos ferimentos se regeneram rápido. Dois segundos no máximo.

-Por que você... Não me matou? –Perguntou de repente, sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta.

-Acho que você deveria estar feliz com isso, não? –Retrucou com uma gargalhada.

-É. Mas... A Peg...

-Selena, eu nunca quis matar você. –Interrompeu. –Nem tudo que a Peg te contou naquele dia é verdade. –Suspirou.

-Mas como você sabe o que ela me contou?

-É complicado demais pra você entender...

-E a verdade? Por que não me contou?

-Como eu já disse antes... Não é tão fácil assim.

-Por que não? –Teimou.

-Por que eu simplesmente não sabia como contar. Então eu usei o Sairom.

-Você mandou o Sairom me contar?

- Não... Olha, é meio complicado, mas vou tentar explicar. Quando eu invadi a mente do Sairom, eu vi que ele queria te contar sobre mim, mas estava incerto. Depois de um tempo ele conseguiu o empurrãozinho que precisava quando Alec o hipnotizou, então ele se aproximou de sua mãe a hipnotizou, pra chegar até você. E quando ele estava preso aqui eu só disse que ele não iria fazer nada do que o Alec mandou... Eu não disse "não conte nada à Selena." Então ele estava livre para te contar... Se tivesse coragem. O que eu já sabia que ele teria.

-Então você quis que eu soubesse a verdade?

-É.

-Não seria mais fácil se você mesma me contasse, ao invés de passar por todo esse processo?

-Gosto de desafios. –Sorriu.

-Você disse que o Sairom hipnotizou minha mãe. O que ele fez ela fazer?

-Não é bem uma hipnose... É mais um tipo de invasão mental. Ele fez a sua mãe achar que eles já se conheciam e eram amigos, assim ia ser mais fácil chegar até você. Depois que ele morreu, ela falou sobre ele alguma vez?

-Não... –Respondeu atônita.

-Pois é... Porque com a morte dele, o vínculo foi quebrado.

As duas ficaram em um silêncio estranho por alguns minutos.

-O que você fez pra vir aqui? Tomou banho de água benta, rezou pedindo proteção, está com algum crucifixo guardado no bolso? –Brincou.

-Eu não fiz nada disso. –Respondeu deixando escapar uma risada.

-Sorte sua, porque não adiantaria nada. –Riu dando de ombros. –Como você superou o medo? –Perguntou brincando com a barra da blusa que usava.

-Não sei... Talvez eu só estivesse com saudade. –Disse fazendo Demetria sorrir involuntariamente.

-Ou a curiosidade sobrepôs o medo? –Perguntou voltando ao seu ar de indiferença.

-Você disse que sabe o que as pessoas sentem... Por que não me diz o que estou sentindo agora? Curiosidade ou saudade?

Demetria sorriu em divertimento e arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Acho melhor você descobrir isso sozinha.

Demetria viu os sentimentos de Selena se tornarem confusos e riu baixo, percebendo a confusão da garota ao seu lado aumentar.

Selena por sua vez, queria perguntar tantas coisas, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria perguntar nada. Ela não sabia qual seria a reação de Demetria, e nem queria saber.

-Estou ficando com fome... Vamos descer?

-Eu acho que você não precisa mais atuar como uma humana na minha frente...

-Quem disse que estou atuando? –Perguntou rindo.

-Não sei... Eu não sei de mais nada. –Tudo estava tão confuso que Selena não sabia mais o que era verdade ou mentira.

Demetria só se divertia com a situação. Pelo que parecia, a pior parte havia passado.

Quando foram até a cozinha, Selena observou o modo como Demetria cozinhava. A maneira como ela cortava e misturava os ingredientes. Rápido, mas ao mesmo tempo sem pressa. Era como arte. Apaixonante.

Assim como tudo em Demetria.

Talvez fosse só a sua aparência angelical, mas quem se importava? Era impossível estar perto dela e não admirá-la.

Continuou observando enquanto Demetria colocava uma bandeja no forno e lavava as mãos, se preparando para fazer mais alguma coisa.

Depois de dez minutos, Demetria colocava a refeição à mesa. Milk shake de brigadeiro e pão árabe recheado.

-Agora você também é chefe de cozinha?

-Acho interessante cozinhar... É quase um hobby. Uma diversão saudável nessa casa. –Sorriu.

-Isso está muito bom. –Elogiou depois de engolir um pequeno pedaço do pão que Demetria lhe servira. –Você cozinha bem.

-Eu sei. –Sorriu mais largamente.

-Nota mental: não elogiar mais nada em Demi ou ela se tornará uma idiota metida.

-Vou ignorar seu comentário, até porque você não vai levar isso a sério.

-Não? –Perguntou risonha.

-Não. Ah, vamos lá, eu sou extremamente boa em tudo que eu faço, é natural as pessoas me elogiarem! –Brincou.

-Não sei como um ego tão grande, cabe em um corpo tão pequeno.

-Ei! –Reclamou fazendo Selena rir.

Demetria sorriu ao perceber que ao passar dos minutos que Selena ficava ali, ela ia relaxando cada vez mais, esquecendo que ela estava na frente de um demônio e lembrando que estava na frente de Demetria.

Sua querida e amada imortal.

A última coisa que Demetria queria, era que Selena tivesse medo. Uma coisa que era estranho até para ela.

É. Talvez o amor, realmente, supere tudo.

-x-

Selena não ficou por muito tempo. Quando saiu de casa sua mãe ainda estava dormindo e ela não queria ninguém pensando que ela estivesse desaparecida.

Não que isso a tivesse salvo de uma bronca. Afinal, mãe é mãe. Mas a garota estava tão feliz que provavelmente nem escutou o que Mandy disse.

Só não estava satisfeita com uma coisa: Selena não tinha entendido o que Demetria quis dizer com "_Acho melhor você descobrir isso sozinha"_ quando ela lhe perguntou o que estava sentido em relação à Demi.

Talvez ela tivesse uma pequena ideia do que era. Mas ainda assim se questionava se sua inclinação amorosa por Demetria estava tão clara.

-x-

Selena se levantou devagar, estava deitada no colo de Demi e o filme de terror que assistiam -pelo menos até ela dormir- ainda era transmitido na televisão.

-Dormi muito?-Perguntou se espreguiçando.

-Não... Só uma ou duas partes do filme. –Sorriu.

-Tive um sonho tão estranho... Na verdade um pesadelo. –Falou com uma careta.

-O que foi?

-Eu sonhei que você era um demônio.

Demi começou a rir.

-Okay... Sem filmes de terror pra você. –Disse puxando Selena gentilmente para seus braços. –Mas agora me conte. Eu era muito má? –Sorriu dando uma pequena mordida no maxilar da garota.

-Muito... –Respondeu com dificuldade quando Demi desceu as mordidas para seu pescoço e sugou seu ponto de pulso.

-Hum... Interessante. –Sussurrou antes de beijar Selena com calma.

Sentiu algo lhe balançar e teve a sensação de estar caindo de algum lugar muito alto. O grito morreu abafado em sua garganta quando ela se sentou num rompante. Demetria sorria maldosa sentada na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha.

-Te assustei? –Perguntou sarcástica. Selena se jogou de costas no colchão, cobrindo o rosto com o travesseiro para abafar um gemido de frustração. –Sonho interessante... –Comentou com um meio sorriso.

-O quê? –Se sentou novamente, fitando Demetria em descrença.

-Sabe... –Se levantou, indo para perto de Selena e se sentando ao seu lado na cama. –Não deveria ter interrompido... Seria divertido ver o que aconteceria depois.

-Ah. Meu. De... –Demetria se aproximou mais de Selena a puxando pela nuca para um beijo, calando-a instantaneamente. – Já é a segunda vez em uma semana que você me faz calar a boca quando falo o nome de D... –Mais uma vez, Demetria quebrou a distancia ínfima entre elas conectando seus lábios em um beijo calmo, interrompendo a fala da mortal. –Acho que preciso falar esse nome mais vezes. –Ofegou quando Demetria se afastou, fazendo-a rir baixo.

-Antes que você acabe me distraindo... Eu vim te fazer um convite.

-E ao invés disso ficou bisbilhotando meu sonho. –Retrucou, sentindo-se corar.

-Foi irresistível. –Riu.

-Mas o que você ia me falar?

-Nada demais. Um convite pra uma noite de filmes. E pode ficar calma, os de terror estão fora da lista. –Sorriu debochada.

-Por que você é tão irritante? –Perguntou falsamente irritada.

-Porque é isso o que mais te atrai. –Respondeu com um sorriso. –Pensei que você soubesse. –Completou irônica perto do ouvido de Selena, antes de lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

Saiu do quarto com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto deixando Selena boquiaberta, e levemente corada.

-Eu sei, eu sou muito pior quando não preciso agir como uma humana. –Voltou ao quarto rindo quando ouviu os pensamentos da garota.


	10. Nove

Eu sei, eu sei, eu disse que só seriam 10 capítulos, mas... Como eu sou lerda, esqueci de contar com o prólogo e o epílogo. Então, na verdade, a fic terá 12 capítulos.

Fiquei um tanto insegura em relação a esse capítulo então eu realmente gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês. okay?

Grandes acontecimentos estão por vir... TAN TAN TAAAAN *música de suspense*

Boa leitura :)

* * *

_Seis meses depois_

-Só eu que acho que esse não é o melhor lugar para se estar às duas da madrugada?

-Calada. Do que você tem medo? Se eu me lembre bem você não pode morrer. -Retrucou.

-Mas você sim.

-É, mas nada vai acontecer. E caso aconteça, eu tenho você aqui pra me proteger. -Disse dando um beijo na bochecha da morena. -Aqui está bom. -Apontou para um carvalho velho.

-Por que você é tão teimosa? -Perguntou enquanto se sentava na grama mal cuidada.

-Por que você é tão certinha? –Pendurou os dois lampiões de led em alguns galhos mais baixos da árvore e se sentou também.

-Bem... Não sou tão certinha assim, eu sou um demônio, não lembra? -Deu um riso curto.

Um arrepio frio percorreu a espinha da garota ao ouvir a palavra "demônio."

-Sabe, ainda acho estranho quando você se autodenomina um demônio.

-Até onde eu saiba, é isso que eu sou...

- Você não age como um... Pelo menos, não quando está perto de mim. –Abriu a cesta de linho revelando o conteúdo farto. – Sanduíche de atum ou presunto?

-Não estou com fome, obrigado. –Sorriu. –Não sabia que humanos gostavam de fazer piqueniques em parques abandonados. –Brincou.

-É bem melhor que um piquenique em um cemitério. –Deu de ombros mordendo a pêra em sua mão.

-Você já fez isso? –Perguntou fazendo Selena rir.

-Não. Aconteceu em um livro que li.

-Ah...

-Isso é engraçado...

-O quê?

-Você falando assim, tipo, vocês humanos. –Riu débil imitando Demi no final da frase.

-E do que mais eu chamaria? Seres inferiores? Insetos? Não, não, não, tenho um melhor... Marionetes. –Disse rindo.

-Idiota. –Riu junto. –Tem um bichinho no seu pescoço.

-Tira pra mim?

-Como você não sentiu ele andando? –Riu fraco colocando o inseto no tronco da árvore com cuidado.

-Eu não sinto. –Respondeu com obviedade.

-Não sente?

-Não... Pensei que você soubesse. –Franziu o cenho, confusa. –Eu não sei bem como explicar. –Fez uma pausa, parecendo pensar em uma maneira de falar. – Eu não tenho... Sensibilidade ao toque, como os humanos têm. Meu corpo é como um espelho. É real mas se limita a uma camada exterior, refletindo tudo à minha volta. Você me ouve e eu te ouço, você me vê e eu te vejo, mas... Você sente isso? –Perguntou fazendo uma carícia leve no braço de Selena.

-Sim.

-Eu não. –Disse rápido, com um sorriso amargo nos lábios bem desenhados. –Basicamente, é como se houvesse uma barreira que me impede de ter essa experiência.

-E não tem como quebrar isso?

-Tem... –Disse num suspiro.

-E por que você não faz?

-A única maneira de romper essa barreira é possuindo um humano.

-Então... Quer dizer que você não sente nada quando me beija? –Perguntou um pouco chateada.

-Tecnicamente.

-Então por que você faz isso? –"_Não que eu queira que você pare."_ Pensou.

-Por que eu sinto aqui, no coração. –Disse colocando a mão no peito de Selena, sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido. – Eu não perdi a capacidade de sentir emoções.

-Então você pode... Amar? –Perguntou quase em um sussurro. Demi sorriu largo.

-Sim, eu posso amar. Posso me sentir feliz, triste, brava... – A cada palavra ela aproximava mais seu rosto ao de Selena. – E também posso sentir... Desejo. –Sussurrou dando uma mordida leve no lábio inferior de Selena, logo capturando seus lábios em um beijo lento.

Selena poderia descrever o beijo como calmo, doce. E Demetria... Bom, Demetria podia dizer apenas uma coisa.

-Quando te beijo, eu sinto meu coração bater mais rápido... –Disse enquanto se afastava lentamente e sorria para Selena, que mantinha os olhos fechados e um sorriso tímido no rosto. - É como se eu deixasse de ser um demônio, e me tornasse humana.

Selena abriu os olhos e fitou a sua amada imortal. Realmente, não tinha chances de ela ser uma garota normal, sua beleza era sobre-humana. O cabelo sempre bem arrumado, sem nenhum fio fora do lugar; A franja reta que cobria a testa parecia não crescer nem um único milímetro, permanecendo no tamanho perfeito; A boca naturalmente rosada; Os olhos... Belos orbes de um tom castanho claro hipnotizante; A pele alva e macia.

Como se não fosse suficiente, as roupas e a maquiagem. O estilo rock dando uma aparência arrogante e sexy. A maquiagem escura sempre realçando os olhos, os tornando ainda mais fascinantes.

Sem contar com a atitude decidida e o sorriso debochado que estampava o rosto da imortal a maior parte do tempo...

Era impossível não ficar paralisado à sua presença. Era como se tudo nela dissesse "Não se meta comigo, sou encrenca", mas ao mesmo tempo puxasse você para perto dela, como um imã; E claro, tinha também o perfume... Delicado, leve e sensual... Sensual, era essa a palavra. Tudo em Demetria exalava sensualidade e perfeição.

Foi arrancada bruscamente de seus devaneios quando o riso contido chegou aos seus ouvidos.

-O qu-

Demetria pressionou seus lábios contra o de Selena surpreendendo a garota. O misto de sensações que o beijo trazia consigo levando Selena quase ao delírio.

Demi quebrou o beijo com selinhos intercalados e mordeu o lábio inferior tentando esconder o sorriso.

-Vai me contar o que é tão engraçado ou o quê?

-Ou o quê. –Repetiu rindo.

-Demi! –Choramingou fazendo biquinho.

-Okay, okay, para de fazer essa cara de cachorro pidão. –Riu novamente, sendo acompanhada por Selena. –É que é tentador demais saber que você está pensando em mim e não saber o que é...

-Você invadiu a minha mente? –A pergunta soou quase como uma afirmação.

Subitamente, sentiu o rosto esquentar. Ela sabia que Demetria podia ver e ouvir seus pensamentos, mas mesmo assim morreria só de pensar em alguém que soubesse de todas as fantasias que ela tem com a garota.

-Sabe, acho que retiro o que eu disse sobre você não se comportar como um demônio perto de mim. –Cruzou os braços.

-Sabe, você é muito safada apesar dessa carinha fofa. – Rebateu com um meio sorriso.

"_Culpa sua."_

-Eu ouvi isso. –Demi acusou. O sorriso maldoso pregado em seus lábios.

-Argh! Será que dá pra parar com isso?

-Que fofa, você está corando. – Sorriu. Selena deixou um riso curto escapar.

-Cala a boca. –Disse escondendo o rosto nas mãos em forma de concha.

- Vem aqui. –Se aproximou de Selena puxando a garota para deitar em seu colo, começando a fazer uma carícia leve em seu couro cabeludo. –Agora seria uma ótima hora para a senhorita me dizer o porquê de estarmos em um parque abandonado no meio da madrugada.

-Queria conversar.

-Sabia que os celulares existem para isso? –Brincou. – Sobre o que queria conversar? –Perguntou num tom dócil.

-Não tem importância agora. –Se aconchegou no colo de Demi, ficando de barriga para cima, e sorriu.

-Sabe que não pode mentir pra mim, certo?

Selena riu.

-É. Nem se eu fosse tipo, a melhor atriz do mundo. De qualquer maneira você ainda poderia saber o que estou pensando...

-Exato. Agora vai me falar?

-Você ainda não invadiu minha mente pra saber o que é? –Perguntou debochada.

-Se você fosse qualquer outra pessoa, teria feito isso há muito tempo... –Falou fazendo Selena rir. – Mas você não é... Então eu vou esperar, e se você quiser falar, e se sentir cômoda para falar, você sabe que eu vou escutar. –Sorriu gentil. – Mas caso você não colabore, então eu vou ter que partir para trapaça. –Brincou novamente fazendo cócegas na garota em seu colo.

-Sério, Dem. Não foi nada importante. Eu só estava pensando em algumas coisas e percebi que você ainda é um completo mistério para mim, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo.

-Lena, eu já te expliquei isso antes. E o mais importante sobre mim você já sabe, que é a minha natureza. Sabe que não sou humana, o resto é irrelevante. –Disse calma.

-Eu sei. Por isso eu disse que não era importante. Mas é que às vezes me sinto em desvantagem, você sabe tudo sobre mim, e eu não sei quase nada sobre você.

Selena não exagerou ao dizer eu não sabia quase nada sobre Demetria. Mesmo depois que voltaram a se falar, tudo que ela sabia sobre a garota era que ela era o anticristo, nenhum detalhe a mais.

Às vezes, Demetria ainda desaparecia por alguns dias, e mesmo tendo uma ideia do que ela ia fazer, Selena preferia não pensar sobre o assunto.

-Por que não me pergunta alguma coisa agora? Qualquer coisa.

-Só uma? –Fez biquinho.

-Okay... Duas. –Riu.

-Por que você saiu do céu? –Perguntou com cautela.

-Digamos que eu sou uma filha rebelde que saiu de casa porque não queria mais seguir as regras... Eu caí porque queria ter livre-arbítrio. Eu admirava isso nos humanos. –Respondeu simples.

-Alguma vez você já quis ser humana?

-Hum... E deixar de ser o ser mais poderoso na terra? Acho que não. –Respondeu com sarcasmo, dando um riso suave.

-Sério. Nem uma única vez?

-Uma vez... – Disse balançando a cabeça levemente para cima e para baixo, dando ênfase à fala.

-Quando foi?

-Você só tinha direito a duas perguntas, querida. –Deu um selinho rápido em Selena e a encarou com um sorriso divertido.

-Mas você tem que responder direito.

-Eu respondi direito. –Riu.

-Não. Porque não disse quando, e nem porque, e estou curiosa pra saber.

-Eu acho que você vai continuar assim...

-Não... –Reclamou manhosa. –Me conta vai, me conta, me conta, me co-

-Você! –Interrompeu sorrindo.

-O que tem eu?

-Eu quis ser humana por sua causa. Uma vez você dormiu na minha casa e estava chovendo, então você me abraçou porque estava com frio. E eu passei a noite acordada, porque não conseguia parar de pensar em como eu queria saber qual a sensação de sentir o calor do seu corpo contra o meu. Poder de tocar e te beijar sem ter nenhuma barreira estúpida me impedindo de sentir. –Suspirou. Selena sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e sorriu. –Você fica adorável quando está com vergonha. –Sorriu sem dentes, tocando o rosto de Selena com cuidado, quase como se tivesse medo de machucá-la. –Eu não deveria... Mas eu te amo. –A boca de Selena se abriu, mas não projetou som algum. Ficou totalmente sem reação, um sorriso involuntário se abriu em seu rosto e ela sentiu seu coração disparar. Toda a sua dicção parecia ter desaparecido e seu cérebro não conseguia formular uma única frase coerente. –Acho melhor você se acalmar um pouquinho, não quero o amor da minha vida tendo um ataque cardíaco nos meus braços porque tive coragem de falar que a amo. –Deu um riso nervoso.

-É difícil manter a calma ouvindo você dizer isso.

-E eu posso saber por quê? -Você sabe, não se faça de sonsa. –Sorriu. – Eu te amo.

-É bom mesmo. –Brincou. –Em dezessete anos eu nunca amei ninguém, e não seria legal se eu me apaixonasse e o sentimento não fosse recíproco.

-É impossível não se apaixonar por você.

-É mesmo, você tem razão. –Disse presunçosa fazendo Selena rir. –É a primeira vez que eu sinto medo. –Sua expressão ficou séria de repente e Demetria forçou um sorriso.

-Medo? –Selena parecia surpresa.

-Eu não quero te perder. –Confessou.

-Você...

-Não diga isso. –Interrompeu. – Eu sou imortal, você não. Você é frágil, eu não. Eu sou a caçadora, você a presa. Eu estou apavorada e parece que a qualquer momento eu vou ficar louca. –Falou rápido. O medo é um sentimento estranho, e mais ainda pra Demetria. Era tudo muito novo para ela já que as posições eram sempre inversas. Ela nunca tinha medo. E nunca tivera um motivo para ter. – Eu não quero sentir isso. Eu não quero ter medo. –Sua voz vacilou e por um momento Selena achou que Demetria fosse chorar.

-Você não precisa ter medo. Vamos aproveitar o tempo que temos... Viver enquanto eu sou jovem. –Demetria ainda continuava séria. –Vamos lá, alegre-se, eu não sou tão velha assim, ainda teremos muito tempo.

-Mas o tempo está passando, Lena. E ele não faz pausas...

-Não vamos mais falar sobre isso, está bem? Vamos apenas viver cada momento como se fosse o último.

-x-

-Demi está dormindo. Mas não é difícil acordá-la, pode subir. –Disse com um sorriso.

Selena estranhou um pouco o horário mas mesmo assim subiu as escadas, indo ao quarto de Demetria.

Abriu a porta devagar, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho. Quando fechou a porta, mergulhando o quarto na escuridão novamente, causou um clique praticamente inaudível. Selena não pôde evitar o pequeno susto quando uma luz atrás dela foi acesa.

-Por que o susto? Estava planejando me matar enquanto eu dormia? –Brincou.

-Quando a Lexie falou que não é difícil te acordar, eu não pensei que seria tão fácil. –Se virou para a garota sentada na cama, ainda parada na frente da porta. Demetria riu baixo. –Dormindo a essa hora da tarde? –Questionou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Relaxou o corpo e se encostou-se à porta, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

-Estava cansada. –Sorriu. –Acabei me distraindo com a Lexie e o Klaus e ficamos lutando por quase quinze horas.

-Ah, desculpa...

-Não tem problema. Dormi por tempo suficiente.

Livrou-se do cobertor grosso e se levantou, ficando de costas para Selena, indo abrir as cortinas que impediam a entrada da claridade no cômodo. Selena engasgou com ar, tossindo baixo.

Demetria não vestia nada além uma blusa baby look cinza colada ao corpo, e calcinha de renda preta.

Preto. Sempre tinha que ter.

Ouviu quando o coração de Selena começou a bater em um ritmo descompassado e sorriu.

-Algum problema? –Se virou para a garota, andando em sua direção com passos lentos.

-Problema? Quem falou em problema aqui? –Revidou praticamente tropeçando nas palavras.

-Tem certeza?

Com a sua velocidade não-humana deu um passo à frente, ficando a apenas alguns centímetros de Selena. Apoiou suas duas mãos na porta, prendendo a garota entre seus braços. Não que ela quisesse fugir.

-Você não está usando preto, que milagre. –Tentou disfarçar o nervosismo.

-Eu acho que você está levemente enganada. –Disse com um meio sorriso. Selena mordeu o lábio.

Demetria se afastou um pouco e pegou a mão de Selena, fazendo com que a garota tocasse com a ponta dos dedos o tecido da sua calcinha. Inevitavelmente Selena abaixou o olhar, seguindo os seus dedos.

-Isso é preto, não é? –Perguntou baixo.

Selena não estava olhando, mas sabia que Demetria estava sorrindo.

-É... Eu... Devo ter... Me enganado.

-Por que está tão nervosa? –Perguntou prendendo Selena contra a porta mais uma vez.

-Eu não estou nervosa. –Respirou um pouco mais fundo.

-Não é o que eu sinto.

Começou uma trilha de beijos e mordidas no maxilar de Selena, seguindo para seu pescoço, onde deixou uma mordida um pouco mais forte fazendo a garota morder o lábio reprimindo um gemido. Selena colocou suas duas mãos nos ombros de Demetria e a empurrou gentilmente, fazendo com que ela a encarasse. Seus olhos estavam brevemente mais escuros, e podia-se ver vestígios de vermelho em sua íris. Levou sua mão à nuca dela e a puxou para si, beijando os lábios convidativos com volúpia.

Desceu uma de suas mãos para a cintura de Demetria, dando um aperto leve no local quando uma mordida sensual foi aplicada em seu lábio inferior. Sentiu os dedos da imortal brincarem com a barra de sua blusa antes de começar a levantá-la devagar.

Demetria largou a boca doce, deixando beijos molhados pelo pescoço de Selena, seus dedos estavam tocando as costelas da garota quando três batidas na porta foram escutadas, fazendo com que as duas parassem com as carícias.

-Não façam barulho, por favor. –Ouviram a voz risonha dizer. Selena corou e afundou o rosto no pescoço de Demetria.

A garota se afastou devagar e Selena pôde ver seus olhos. O que antes eram apenas vestígios de vermelho, agora dominavam suas íris completamente.

Talvez, alguém pudesse achar aquilo estranho ou até mesmo assustador, mas para Selena a imagem lhe pareceu sexy.

-Seus olhos...

-Estão vermelhos, não é? –Perguntou com um meio sorriso.

-Uh-hu.

Assistiu com fascínio quando Demetria fechou os olhos e pareceu se concentrar em alguma coisa por alguns segundos. Quando os abriu novamente, Selena viu a cor das íris mudarem gradualmente, voltando ao seu tom castanho claro de sempre.

-Por que ficaram vermelhos?

-Excitação. –Respondeu simples, dando de ombros. –Se importa em me esperar um pouquinho? Vou tomar banho. –Disse já na porta do banheiro.

-Não. –Sorriu.

Sentou-se na cadeira giratória perto da escrivaninha e deixou-se distrair um pouco.

Seis meses. Seis meses e um relacionamento indefinido. Seis meses e elas se comportavam como um casal há cinco. Elas não eram "ficantes", namoradas, nem "amigas com benefícios". Não houve um pedido de namoro ou algo parecido, então, em termos técnicos, elas eram apenas amigas que se beijavam.

O famoso "eu te amo" já havia sido dito e elas não se preocupavam em esconder que estavam tendo algo a mais que amizade. Mas a grande questão que ainda ficava era: O que elas realmente são?

Um livro ao lado do computador chamou a atenção de Selena, era um pouco maior e mais grosso que os livros comuns e tinha a capa completamente preta. Curiosa, o abriu e se deparou com a mesma frase escrita três vezes na primeira página, mas com caligrafias diferentes.

Always and forever

Always and forever

Always and forever

Virou a página e sorriu com o que viu. Seis fotos, desalinhadas, de Alexis, Demetria e Niklaus estampavam a folha. As fotografias eram no clássico formato Polaroid e cada uma continha uma pequena legenda, alguns desenhos avulsos também enfeitavam o álbum. Folheou lentamente, vendo cada imagem com atenção.

A coleção era maravilhosa e Selena até reconheceu alguns lugares das fotos, como Paris e Londres.

Não conteve o riso ao ver uma foto de Klaus e Demetria. Os dois estavam na cozinha de uma casa, cobertos de farinha de trigo e chocolate, e Demetria quebrava um ovo na cabeça do amigo. O sorriso feliz/bobo no rosto dos dois era simplesmente encantador. Pareciam duas crianças.

Algumas páginas estavam repletas de fotos dos amigos em alguma ilha. Em uma delas, os três estavam em volta de uma fogueira, dois troncos de árvore lhe serviam como assento e Demetria estava com um violão. A noite parecia avançada e as únicas fontes de iluminação da foto eram as que vinham da fogueira e da lua, o que tornava a imagem ainda mais bonita e interessante.

"cause we all belong right here together" Estava escrito em uma caligrafia meticulosamente bem desenhada no final da folha.

-Se divertindo? –Perguntou apoiando o queixo no ombro de Selena.

-Você me assustou. –Riu.

-Desculpa. –Riu também, aplicando um beijo casto na bochecha da garota. –Amo esse lugar. –Comentou ao ver o álbum aberto.

-E que lugar é esse?

-Seychelles, Madagascar.

-É lindo...

-É... –Concordou. –Talvez nós possamos ir para lá no próximo final de semana. –Sorriu. –O que me diz?

-Está brincando?

-Não. Estou falando sério. Podemos falar com sua mãe amanhã, se você quiser ir.

-Claro que vou querer ir. –Disse sorrindo largamente.

-Ótimo. –Abraçou a garota e logo se afastou indo se sentar na ponta da cama.

-Qual seu lugar preferido no mundo?

-Uh... Pergunta difícil. –Pressionou os lábios. -Eu conheço todos os lugares possíveis na terra, então escolher um único lugar é bem improvável. Mas... Por enquanto, meu lugar preferido é aqui em Bradfort. Com você.

Selena sorriu tímida e abaixou o olhar, olhando para as próprias mãos.

-Ainda estão se pegando? –A pergunta seguida da gargalhada de Alexis foi ouvida junto com algumas batidas na porta.

-Alexis, pare de ser tão idiota! –Gritou rindo. –Pode entrar.

-Estou indo fazer compras, e o Klaus vai aproveitar pra ir numa balada nova que inaugura hoje à noite na cidade vizinha. Então só queria avisar que só vamos voltar amanhã.

-Ah, tudo bem.

Alexis foi para perto de Demetria e lhe deu um abraço, sussurrando um "se cuida" em seu ouvido. Depois foi até Selena, dando um beijo amigável em seu rosto.

-Não abuse da minha garota. –Brincou. –Comportem-se. –Disse antes de sair do quarto.

-Claro, mamãe. –Revirou os olhos. –Vem cá. –Chamou a garota para sentar em seu colo, e assim ela o fez. –Quer fazer alguma coisa em especial hoje?

-Na verdade não...

-Então eu posso te levar em um lugar?

-Que lugar? –Perguntou curiosa.

-Se eu falar perde toda a emoção... –Sorriu. –Liga pra sua mãe? Você vai dormir comigo hoje.

-E se eu não quiser dormir com você? –Arqueou uma sobrancelha, rodeando o pescoço de Demetria com seus braços.

-Você não tem querer, a minha palavra é a que conta.

-Convencida.

-Linda. –Disse lhe dando um selinho. –Vamos?

-Vamos... –Se levantou. –Ligo pra minha mãe do caminho.

-Okay... Espera um pouquinho.

Demetria foi até a escrivaninha e abriu uma das gavetas, procurando pela câmera Polaroid. Depois de pegar o tão desejado eletrônico, foi até Selena.

-O que você vai fazer? –Perguntou risonha.

-Tirar uma foto nossa.

Deu um abraço de lado na garota e lhe beijou a bochecha, enquanto mirava a câmera para elas.

-Pronto, agora é só esperar um pouco... –Disse pegando a foto recém-impressa e colocando em cima da escrivaninha, junto com a câmera.

-x-

-Demetria, você sabia que sequestro é crime?

-Pode até ser, mas eu sigo a minha própria lei. –Sorriu.

-Me diz pra onde vamos. Por favor. –Apelou.

-Não. –Riu. – Se acalme, já estamos chegando.

Encostou o carro na estrada e desceu, sendo acompanhada por Selena. A garota olhou ao redor e não conseguiu uma única pista sequer sobre o lugar onde estavam indo. A estrada era deserta e atravessava uma floresta.

-É por aqui... –Pegou a mão de Selena, guiando-a por entre as árvores.

-Você trouxe uma lanterna? Daqui a pouco vai começar a escurecer.

-Não iremos precisar de uma.

Seguiram adentrando a floresta sem a ajuda de nenhuma trilha. O sol começava a se pôr, mas ainda estava claro.

Depois do que pareceram ser quatro ou seis minutos, Selena pôde ouvir o som de água caindo. Andaram mais um pouquinho até que cruzaram alguns arbustos. Demetria parou e olhou para Selena com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Valeu a espera?

-Com certeza.

Admirou o espaço ao seu redor. Em sua frente uma cascata jorrava uma água cristalina, formando uma espécie de piscina. O lugar era rodeado de pedras e a profundidade da água parecia ser grande.

-Fica mais bonito à noite... –Deu de ombros. – Aparecem vários vagalumes, e o reflexo da lua na água é impressionante. E o melhor de tudo é que nenhuma trilha passa por perto daqui... Vamos pular daquela rocha? –Apontou.

-De roupa?

-Prefere sem? –Deu um sorriso pervertido.

-Você me entendeu.

-Qual o problema? Uma hora seca.

-E como vamos chegar lá? –Olhou para a rocha. Ela ficava ao lado da cascata, e era em um lugar consideravelmente alto.

-Eu te dou uma ajudinha.

-E se quando eu mergulhar eu bater a cabeça em uma pedra e morrer? –Perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

-Eu procuro um lugar bonitinho pra te enterrar. –Fingiu não se importar, dando de ombros.

-Uau! Obrigado. Pensei que você gostasse de mim. –Fez drama. Demetria riu.

-Pensou errado, desculpa. –Selena a olhou indignada, tentando não rir. O que não funcionou muito bem, já que as duas acabaram caindo na gargalhada.

-Tudo bem, chega de gracinha. Vamos logo.

Tiraram os calçados e Demetria puxou Selena para a parte mais rasa, onde a água batia em seus joelhos.

-Como prefere subir? Da forma mais rápida, ou da forma mais calma?

-E como seria a forma mais rápida?

-Pulando, obviamente.

-Mais calma...?

Demetria ficou de frente para Selena e segurou sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto de si, sua cabeça repousou no ombro da garota.

-Fecha os olhos? –Pediu calma.

Selena fechou os olhos devagar e depois de alguns segundos sentiu algo irradiar calor ao seu redor seguido pelo barulho suave de asas batendo.

Sentiu um frio gostoso na barriga quando percebeu estar sendo erguida lentamente.

Permaneceu de olhos fechados, aproveitando a sensação. O som das asas de Demetria batendo era lento e reconfortante e realmente foi tudo tão calmo que ela se surpreendeu quando seus pés tocaram a superfície fria da rocha.

Abriu os olhos quando Demetria se afastou. Ao seu ver, ela pareceu quase acanhada.

Na verdade, Demetria se sentia exposta. Nenhum humano nunca tinha a visto daquela maneira, ela estava expondo sua verdadeira forma física. O sentimento que ela experimentava era parecido com o de um humano quando está completamente despido na frente de alguém.

-Eu posso tocar? –Perguntar receosa. Demetria assentiu com um sorriso.

Tocou a asa direita com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo sua maciez. Arriscou alisar as penas negras com as costas da mão.

-É macia... E quente. –Sorriu, se afastando.

-É... Eu... Era um seraph. –Forçou um sorriso enquanto retraía suas asas, subitamente se sentindo mais confortável. – Os anjos dessa classe são capazes de alegrar os outros anjos, iluminando-os com o fogo divino, então possuem grande calor... Quando eu caí não perdi todas as minhas características angelicais. Na verdade, só as minhas asas mudaram de cor. E eu não sou mais tão pura, mas enfim... –Disse com um riso curto.

-Anjos são divididos em classes? Eu pensava que eram todos iguais.

Demi riu novamente.

-Sim, divididos em classes e círculos. O Klaus, a Lexie e eu éramos do primeiro círculo, mas eu era um seraph e eles cherub, a segunda classe.

-Quantos círculos são?

-Apenas três. O primeiro é a ordem de anjos mais próximos do pa... –Pigarreou. –Dele... O segundo círculo é o dos anjos que cuidam do céu em geral, mas não vivem tão próximos a Ele. E o terceiro e último círculo é formado pelas únicas classes que atuam diretamente na terra.

-É a primeira vez que você me fala sobre alguma coisa sobre seu passado. –Falou fazendo Demi sorrir.

-Meu passado mais distante não deve ser tão interessante assim, e o meu passado mais próximo não é muito bom... Então... Vamos pular?

-x-

Sentada numa das mesas mais afastadas da entrada do café, Selena desfrutava do prazer de estar em um lugar calmo. O copo em sua frente já estava pela metade, mas não tinha mais a sua atenção. Estava perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

-Posso me sentar aqui?

Selena sentiu-se ser puxada de volta à realidade quando a pergunta lhe foi feita.

-Oh, sim. –Sorriu.

Observou o garoto à sua frente. Ele era um pouco mais alto que ela, caucasiano, seus olhos eram negros e tinha o cabelo castanho. Ele vestia uma camiseta xadrez, calça jeans, e supras. Teve a leve sensação de já conhecê-lo de algum lugar.

-Não está esperando ninguém?

-Não...

O garoto realmente lhe parecia familiar, mas mesmo se esforçando, não conseguia se lembrar de onde o conhecia.

-Sou Alec. –O garoto colocou seu copo na mesa e estendeu a mão para um cumprimento amigável com Selena.

-Selena. –Forçou um sorriso, apertando a mão do rapaz.

Simplesmente não conseguiu se lembrar se realmente o conhecia ou era apenas impressão sua, mas algo dentro de si lhe alertou que estava em perigo.

-Aqui está muito cheio, não acha? –Perguntou olhando fundo nos olhos de Selena. –Por que não vamos para um lugar mais... Reservado?

Sem controle sobre sua própria mente, Selena aquiesceu.

Alec pegou sua mão e jogou uma nota de cem dólares na mesa antes de guiar a garota para o exterior do recinto.

Seu carro estava estacionado logo em frente ao café, e ele abriu a porta do carona para Selena.

-Então, minha querida, você é namoradinha mortal da Lovato? –Perguntou com um sorriso, ocupando seu lugar no banco do motorista. Selena fez que sim com a cabeça. –Você a ama?

-Muito. –Respondeu débil.

-Que pena... –Sorriu. –Isso vai acabar te matando. Um desperdício, devo dizer, você é linda. –Acariciou a maçã do rosto da garota e se aproximou mais, sentindo o aroma adocicado que vinha de sua pele. –E como sempre... A Lovato fica com o melhor. –Disse raivoso.

Usou de todas as suas forças para se controlar e não arrancar a cabeça de Selena ali mesmo, e depois entregá-la à Demetria como se fosse um troféu.

-x-

Selena levantou a cabeça devagar e abriu os olhos. Uma névoa ainda cobria sua mente e ela não conseguia pensar direito. Estava em uma sala escura, amarrada na cadeira.

-Dormiu bem?

Sentiu o pavor lhe dominar quando Alec se aproximou. Ele tinha uma faca em mãos e um sorriso perverso brincava em seu rosto. Selena tentou gritar, mas sua voz havia sumido, e tudo que conseguia fazer era se debater na cadeira, tentando inutilmente se soltar.

Ela sentia uma presença estranha na sala. Uma energia negativa. E aquilo a apavorava.

Alec chegou mais perto, se abaixando em frente à Selena, e segurou seu queixo com força, beijando-a de forma selvagem. Selena sentiu uma dor excruciante quando ele deslizou a faca pela sua perna desnuda, fazendo um corte profundo. A dor era tanta que Selena sentia que poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

-Dói não é?

Por um breve momento, Alec riu. E Selena, estranhamente, sentiu a dor em sua perna sumir, respirando aliviada. Quando viu que o corte em sua perna era inexistente, percebeu que sua mente estava sendo manipulada.

Alec se levantou e tirou a camisa, virando-se de costas para Selena.

-Está vendo isso?

A garota sentiu vontade de vomitar ao ver a cicatriz que tomava lugar nas costas de Alec. A cicatriz tinha a forma de um "V" virado de cabeça para baixo e se estendia desde as omoplatas até a base da coluna.

-Doeu muito mais quando eu perdi as minhas asas. Elas foram arrancadas. E sabe quem fez isso? –Deu um riso seco. –Sua querida Demetria... Essa não é a única marca que eu tenho em meu corpo. –Ficou de frente para Selena, mostrando o abdômen. Uma linha reta marcava sua barriga, dividindo-a ao meio. –Sabe quem fez isso aqui? Demetria. E eu quase morri. Eu fui expulso do céu. E sabe de quem é a culpa? Lovato. –Seu tom de voz era baixo e cheio de ódio. –Me acusaram de pecar. Disseram que eu tinha inveja dela. Mas meu único problema era não ser como a maioria dos anjos, principalmente Niklaus e Alexis, que sempre aceitaram estar abaixo da Demetria. Sempre aceitaram o fato de ela ser o braço direito Dele, o fato dela ser melhor em tudo e mais forte. Idiotas. Nove mil e quatrocentos anos e eles sempre aceitaram estar no segundo lugar, sempre perdendo para a Lovato. Até aqui na terra ela é melhor. Ela sempre fica com o melhor! –Gritou enfurecido. –Sabe a quantidade de anjos caídos por aí que adorariam ser o anticristo? Praticamente todos! Mas sabe quem ficou com todo esse poder? A Lovato!

Recolocou a camisa e se agachou na frente de Selena mais uma vez, lágrimas corriam livremente pelo rosto da garota. Ela queria gritar, mas a força estranha presente na sala parecia sufocá-la e tudo que saia de sua boca era um ar escasso.

-Ela não sabe o que é perder... Mas eu vou ter o maior prazer em ensiná-la. –Sorriu.


	11. Dez

Me desculpem, me descupem, ME DESCULPEM, por favor. Mas eu tenho duas explicações muito plausíveis, okay? Primeiro eu tive uns problemas com meu notebook, e depois eu tive algumas dificuldades em terminar o capítulo. Mas eu terminei e ele está aqui. Lindo e maravilhoso. Mentira. Não tenho muita certeza sobre a qualidade do capítulo mas estou postando mesmo assim. Espero opiniões. Desculpem a demora, mais uma vez.

Boa leitura. :)

* * *

-E você sabe como eu pretendo fazer isso? –Deu um riso maléfico. -Se você não sabe, vai descobrir em pouco tempo.

Alec saiu da sala onde Selena estava e foi para o aposento anexo. Era um sala um pouco maior e os únicos móveis presente no local eram um sofá velho e uma mesa de centro caindo aos pedaços.

Quando se sentou no estofado, uma camada de poeira foi levantada, sujando sua calça. Mas no momento aquilo era o de menos, ele não estava se importando com suas roupas. Alec não estava se importando com nada, na verdade, até porque ele estava entrando em uma missão suicida.

Mesmo para um ser que poderia ser julgado como imortal.

Ele sabia que Demetria tinha a espada estelar, a única arma capaz de ferir, e até mesmo matar, um anjo caído, e até já tinha provado de sua capacidade. Foi em seu primeiro duelo com Demetria depois de sua queda, e a causa da cicatriz em seu abdômen.

Ainda estava tentando pensar em uma maneira de matar Selena na frente de Demetria, mas parecia impossível. Para cada maneira de matar a garota que ele conseguia imaginar, sua mente lhe dava cinco outras maneiras diferentes para Demetria matá-lo antes mesmo que ele pensasse em tocar no seu alvo.

Passou um ano inteiro planejando algo que atingisse Demetria de alguma maneira e não obteve progresso algum, o que só servia para alimentar seu ódio obsessivo por ela.

Tentou se virar sozinho depois da morte de seu informante, mas se já era difícil com ele, sem ele só pareceu pior.

Mas a sua obsessão não o deixou desistir.

Ele queria fazer isso. Ele _tinha_ que fazer isso. Mesmo que significasse o fim da sua existência, Alec tinha que fazer Demetria perder algo importante para ela.

E Selena era esse algo.

Tão acessível e frágil... Tão mortal.

Mas a quem ele queria enganar? O único ser realmente capaz de derrotar Demetria era o próprio Deus.

Sua força nunca se comparou a de Demetria.

_Nenhuma_ força, senão a do Pai, jamais se comparou a de Demetria.

Ele teria que ser rápido, sem tempo pra conversinha. Teria que ser curto e grosso. E não se importar com nada que não fosse o sofrimento de Demetria.

Ela o fez provar da dor física duas vezes. Era a hora de Alec se vingar.

-x-

-Vocês vão viajar mesmo? –Perguntou calma, colocando o livro que estava lendo de volta na estante.

-Não sei. Talvez, eu acho. Ela ainda vai falar com a mãe e depois me ligar. Por que a pergunta?

-Nada. Acho que estou começando a ficar com ciúmes da Selena. –Fingiu uma expressão zangada.

-O quê? –Riu.

-Não, eu estou brincando. Adoro aquela garota. E fico feliz por vocês estarem bem. –Disse sincera, ganhando um sorriso de Demetria.

-Olá, meus amores. –Cumprimentou assim que atravessou a porta de entrada.

-Parece que tem alguém de bem com a existência hoje.

-Sem piadinhas. Trouxe presentes. –Sorriu gentil colocando algumas sacolas em cima do sofá.

Demetria estava a ponto de pegar uma das sacolas quando seu celular emitiu o toque de mensagem.

_"Bela namoradinha você arranjou, pena que ela seja tão frágil. Sabe, foi difícil conseguir não quebrar ela. Como você consegue, Demônio? _

_Bom, isso não importa. O tempo dela está acabando. Você sabe onde nos encontrar. –O"_

-O que foi? – Klaus perguntou ao perceber a expressão assustada de Demetria.

-Owen... Ele... –Engoliu em seco. – Está com a Selena.

-O quê?! Como assim? Ele fez alguma coisa com ela?

O celular tocou mais uma vez.

_"Tic tac tic tac tic tac… Ela não é tão forte quanto você, minha querida. Adiante-se. –O"_

-Não sei, não sei... – Se levantou, tentando controlar a raiva. – Ele disse que eu sei onde encontrar eles então só pode ser um lugar.

-Nós vamos com você.

-Não precisa.

-Nós vamos mesmo assim. –Disseram decididos.

-x-

Estava escuro e Selena não conseguia enxergar direito. Seu corpo agia por conta própria, obedecendo ao controle de Alec.

Andaram por vários minutos até chegarem a um penhasco. Alec, que segurava Selena pelo braço -só por garantia-, passou o braço pelo pescoço da garota, como se fosse enforcá-la e se posicionou de maneira que pudesse apontar sua espada para as costas dela.

Permaneceram nessa posição por um tempo indeterminado e a mortal se forçava para entender o porquê daquilo estar acontecendo.

Selena sentiu um leve tremor sob seus pés quando três corpos pousaram poucos metros à sua frente, abrindo uma pequena cratera no solo. Niklaus, Alexis e Demetria. Mesmo com medo, ainda podia sentir o fascínio de ver os três amigos daquela forma. As asas negras pareciam ter um efeito hipnotizante para a visão.

-Ora, ora, mas olha só se não são Niklaus Mikaelson e Alexis Wood, os bichinhos de estimação da Lovato. –Debochou. –Também vieram para defender a mortal? –Perguntou apertando Selena ainda mais contra seu próprio corpo.

Demetria deu dois passos à frente. Alexis e Klaus continuaram parados atrás da garota, em guarda.

-Seja lá o que você tiver contra mim, isso deve ser resolvido entre nós. A Selena não tem nada a ver com isso, Owen. –Demetria disse entredentes.

Observou a cena em sua frente com cuidado, percebendo que não poderia fazer nada para ajudar. Alec mantinha Selena presa contra si, a segurando com força com o braço esquerdo, enquanto com o direito ele fazia uma leve pressão com a espada nas costas da garota. Se tentasse qualquer movimento bruto, sabia que Alec aumentaria a força exercida e a espada acabaria atravessando as costas de Selena.

A situação era delicada e ela não conseguia ver uma maneira de salvar a garota. A opção mais viável seria invadir a mente de Alec, mas ainda assim corria o risco de ele conseguir atingir Selena antes que Demetria tomasse controle de sua mente por completo.

Se sentiu inútil.

-A Selena tem tudo a ver com isso. É ela quem torna esse jogo justo... Ela é sua fraqueza.

-Um jogo entre demônios não precisa ser justo.

-Não quando os demônios em questão estão em níveis extremamente opostos. Vamos lá, você não gosta de desafios? –Sorriu.

Demetria contraiu o maxilar, cerrando os punhos com raiva. A cada segundo que se passa, precisava se esforçar mais pra se manter sob controle.

Klaus e Alexis, também sem saber o que fazer, apenas observavam, prontos para atacar a qualquer momento, mesmo sabendo que não precisariam fazer nada.

-Que porra eu fiz pra você ter tanto ódio de mim? –Ouviu-se perguntar. Demetria simplesmente nunca entenderia razão pra tamanho ódio.

Ela nunca tinha realmente se importado com isso, mas agora Alec estava ultrapassando todos os limites possíveis indo contra quem Demetria amava.

-O que você fez? –Riu sarcástico. –Não sei... Talvez você só tenha arruinado minha existência. –Completou raivoso. – Todos, no céu e na terra, sabem que eu só caí por sua causa.

-Se a sua existência medíocre é uma droga, a culpa é completamente sua, não minha. E o único motivo pra sua queda foi a sua inveja. Aceite as consequências dos seus atos, Owen. Se você é um total fracasso e tem inveja de mim, não me culpe por isso.

-Eu não tenho inveja de você! –Gritou.

-E eu ainda sou um anjo puro. –Ironizou, provocando Alec.

Selena sentiu Alec exercer uma pressão maior contra suas costas com a espada e soube que aquela era sua hora. Ela iria morrer.

Mas ela também sabia que se tivesse a chance de voltar no tempo, não mudaria uma única escolha. Ela, ainda assim, teria escolhido Demetria. Mesmo que isso fosse causar a sua morte depois.

O aperto do braço de Alec em torno de seu pescoço era forte e a espada espetando suas costas a machucava.

Alec ainda a mantinha sob controle mental e era como se ela fosse prisioneira de seu próprio corpo. Ela sentia, ouvia e via tudo, mas algo a impedia de interferir em suas próprias ações. Seu corpo estava sendo usado como uma simples marionete. A sensação era horrível.

Demetria mantinha a pose ameaçadora, mas algo nela delatava à Selena que a garota estava aterrorizada. E realmente estava.

Alec respirou fundo.

-Tudo bem, acho que não temos mais tempo pra conversa, certo? –Sorriu. – Você sempre ganhou tudo, Lovato. Sempre teve tudo o que quis. Agora está na hora de mudar as coisas um pouquinho.

Niklaus tentou interferir, e usou sua velocidade sobre-humana para chegar até Alec e Selena, mas aquele um segundo foi o suficiente para o outro demônio agir.

A dor que Selena sentiu foi lancinante, e por um momento ela teve o controle de seu corpo e mente novamente, tendo apenas tempo para abaixar a cabeça e ver metade da espada atravessando-lhe o peito.

-Selena! –Ouviu o grito distante.

Então tudo que ela viu foi a escuridão.

Alec deu um passo para trás, um sorriso brilhava em seu rosto enquanto ele via Klaus pegar o corpo mole com cuidado antes que atingisse o chão.

Demetria precisou de alguns segundos para reagir. Sua postura se tornou mais agressiva, e Alexis, ainda em suas costas, sabia o que viria a seguir. Suas asas bateram uma única vez, levando uma lufada de ar violenta na direção de Alec e Klaus, e a suspendendo a alguns metros do chão. Como se já não fossem grandes o suficientes, as asas aparentaram crescer mais alguns centímetros; seus olhos pareciam um mar de sangue. Não havia diferença de tons entre suas córneas, pupilas, e íris, era tudo vermelho; seu maxilar estava rígido e a expressão fechada.

Pela primeira vez, toda a sua aparência angelical desapareceu, e naquele momento Demetria apenas aparentava ser o que ela realmente era: o pior dos demônios.

Alec sentiu uma força lhe manter preso no lugar e Klaus se afastou, levando o corpo de Selena consigo.

-Você não deveria ter feito isso. –Rosnou.

O mesmo sorriso ainda era visto nos lábios de Alec e aquilo só incrementava o ódio crescente em Demetria.

Suas mãos foram calmas até suas costas, puxando o objeto de ouro reluzente com habilidade. Retornou ao chão lentamente, quase em câmera lenta, parando a um passo de distância de Alec.

Se a força que o impedia de realizar qualquer movimento não o estivesse sufocando, com certeza, ele estaria explodindo em gargalhadas.

Demetria apontou sua espada para o peito de Alec e parou. Aquilo seria tão rápido e tão simples. Mas ela queria que durasse. Queria ver Alec jogado ao chão, encolhido de dor, rogando por sua piedade.

-Memento quia es pulvis et in pulverem reverteris. –Foram as únicas palavras proferidas por ela antes de deixar que a espada estelar atravessasse o corpo carnal de Alec, destruindo o celeste.

Observou o fogo o consumir em segundos e o vento levar embora a poeira das cinzas.

E em pensar que ela poderia ter feito isso anos antes.

Continuou parada no mesmo lugar, sem corajem para se virar. Seus ouvidos não captavam mais as batidas saudáveis do coração de sua amada e ela sentiu saudade do som. Seus sentidos também não captavam nenhuma energia humana e ela sentiu a raiva se esvair para dar lugar a culpa da mesma maneira que o dia dá lugar a noite.

Retraiu suas asas devagar, e tentou se concentrar em não se deixar sentir. Girando sobre os calcanhares pôde ver Alexis e Klaus ajoelhados junto ao corpo de Selena.

Andou em passos lentos e hesitantes, também se ajoelhando ao lado do corpo desfalecido da sua amada mortal.

Fez sinal para que seus amigos se afastassem e repousou a cabeça de Selena em seu colo, segurando sua mão.

Ela já tinha visto pessoas mortas tantas vezes. Ela já havia matado tantas vezes. E de formas muito mais cruéis do que qualquer um possa imaginar. Mas aquilo. Não. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não com ela. Era demais.

Demetria sabia que era arriscado se apegar tanto a um ser mortal, mas não imaginava que a dor da perda seria tão surreal.

Ela não podia sentir, mas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

Demetria, o anticristo, estava chorando.

-Cur, pater? Cur illa mori? Est vunero, pater! Ego affligor! –Gritou olhando para o céu. –Cur mei puella? Quae non meruerunt hoc. Est mei vitium. Ego mereor defungo! Pater! Cur, pater?

Deslizou o dedo indicador pela bochecha de Selena, amaldiçoando a si mesma por não poder sentir a pele da garota contra a sua.

Naquela hora, Demetria provou de três novos sentimentos. A tristeza, a culpa, e a dor.

O que ela nunca sentira em dezessete anos de atrocidades contra a raça humana, a atingindo em um único golpe. Era torturante.

Num momento de fraqueza, implorou a seu pai para que aquele sentimento infeliz se fosse, e quase, _quase_, o pediu perdão.

Abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, fazendo uma coisa que não havia feito desde a sua queda. Orou. Orou na língua dos anjos para que Selena tivesse paz em seu sono eterno e a perdoasse.

-Eu te amo, pequena.


	12. Epílogo

Acho que chegamos ao fim. Ultimo capítulo de Beloved Immortal, gente. :')

Quero agradecer rapidinho quem acompanhou a fic e a quem deixou seus comentários também. E me desculpar, mais uma vez, pela demora na última atualização.

Boa leitura. :)

* * *

Avistou a figura pálida sentada em posição de meditação na rocha que ficava em uma parte mais rasa do mar e se aproximou com um suspiro, não se importando quando a água gélida molhou sua calça até a altura dos joelhos. Sentou-se ao lado da amiga e por um momento ficou apenas a observando. Seu cabelo se esvoaçava levemente com a brisa fresca e a luz da lua em contraste com sua pele parecia lhe deixar ainda mais pálida. Deixou escapar outro suspiro quando se deu conta de que a garota, ainda imóvel, não proferiria uma única palavra sequer.

-Não está com frio? –Perguntou baixo. A viu franzir o cenho e o esboço de um sorriso se formar nos lábios bem desenhados.

-Que tipo de pergunta é essa? –Revidou com outra pergunta, virando a cabeça para olhar o rapaz nos olhos. Um sorriso divertido brincava em seus lábios.

-O tipo de pergunta idiota que eu sabia que lhe faria sorrir. –Respondeu com um riso curto, puxando a menor para um abraço. Brincou com os fios castanhos com calma quando ela repousou a cabeça no vão de seu pescoço. –Estava pensando nela?

-Sim...

-Sente saudades, não é? Eu também. Ela era uma ótima pessoa.

-Ainda não entendo porque o Owen fez aquilo. Quer dizer, até entendo, era a única forma que ele tinha de me atingir, mas... –Pausou claramente frustrada, voltando a se sentar totalmente ereta na rocha.

-Ainda está se sentindo culpada?

-Pra ser sincera, a culpa passou no outro dia... Mas ainda dói. Dói pensar que naquele final de semana, se aquela merda não tivesse acontecido, nós estaríamos aqui. Dói pensar que ela está morta agora. E dói mais ainda saber que a culpa é completamente minha.

-Meu amor, a culpa não foi sua. Você não podia fazer nada pra mudar o Owen...

-Eu poderia tê-lo matado. –Interrompeu. –Mas não. –Forçou-se a rir. Um riso seco e sem humor algum. –Eu esperei que ele matasse a garota que eu amo para fazer algo.

-Amor, tenha em mente que a Selena sabia no que estava se metendo. Claro que ninguém iria imaginar que aconteceria uma coisa daquelas, mas nós, melhor do que ninguém, sabemos que a vida é assim. Olha quantos milhares de anos de experiência nós temos. Experiência na teoria, mas ainda assim. Ela fez a escolha dela, que foi ficar ao seu lado, e o que aconteceu foi apenas a consequência.

Demetria encolheu os ombros.

-Agora eu entendo o porquê dos humanos sempre dizerem que a vida é injusta.

Ficaram calados por um tempo, sem saber bem o que falar. A morte de Selena ainda era um assunto delicado.

-Eu estava pensando em visitar a Mandy qualquer dia desses. –Disse repentinamente, dando de ombros. –Ela é uma boa mulher. Simpática. Mas tenho um pouco de receio.

-Por que?

-Ela é a mãe da Selena, ela sempre vai me lembrar a filha, e eu não quero criar uma amizade maior com ela. Sei que vou sentir quando ela morrer, porque querendo ou não eu gosto dela, mas se eu me aproximar mais, vou senti mais. Entende o que quero dizer?

-Entendo. Mas é só uma visita, não fará tanta diferença assim.

-Lembra o que dissemos quando fizemos amizade com a Selena? –Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-É. Lembro. –Sorriu. –Mas foi diferente.

-Sei que foi. –Riu. –Mas é uma situação parecida. Eu vou visita-la, temos uma conversa agradável, e quando eu estiver indo embora ela me pede que a visite mais vezes, eu digo que irei, faço outra visita, e assim se forma um circulo vicioso.

-Tem razão...

-Mas eu ainda não sei. Eu quero fazer isso. –Deu um riso débil. –Estar indecisa é estranho.

-Olha ai, uma coisa que começou simplesmente por diversão, agora nos fazendo sentir várias coisas novas. Saudade, indecisão, a dor da perda...

-Verdade. –Sorriu fraco. –Mas temos que admitir que também teve coisas boas.

-De certa forma sim. Carinho, afeição, amor. Mas sempre partilhamos desses sentimentos. Era igual, mas ao mesmo tempo diferente. Porque ela _era_ diferente. Pertencíamos a mundos totalmente distintos.

-Foi uma experiência interessante...

-É.

-Eu não quero repetir. –Demetria disse com um riso leve.

-Somos dois.

Ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez, apenas apreciando a paisagem natural e a companhia amigável um do outro.

-Você já pensou em... –Klaus começou com cuidado, de repente.

-Fazer uma transferência? –Interrompeu. – Sim, mas... –Não continuou.

-Mas o que?

-Não vai ser a mesma coisa.

-Sim, você irá transferir a alma dela pra outro corpo, mas a essência humana é a alma, certo? Ela continuará sendo a Selena, mas em um corpo diferente. –Disse com uma ponta de esperança de que o feito pudesse se realizar.

-O ponto não é esse... Tem um risco nisso.

-Risco? Qual?

-A alma dela pode ceder à escuridão. Eu já me senti mal por ser a causa da morte dela, não quero me sentir mal mais uma vez por transformá-la num demônio.

-Tem razão... É complicado.

-Infelizmente.

-Olá, irmãos. –Ouviram uma voz suave em suas costas e viraram-se.

Demetria observou o rapaz de olhos verdes com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ele usava roupas claras e uma espada descansava brilhante em sua cintura.

-Cam. Que... Surpresa. Eu acho. –Disse ouvindo-o dar um riso curto.

-Não se preocupe com isso. –Falou calmo ao perceber o olhar de Klaus fixado em sua espada.

-Não estamos mais no mesmo time, é bom se manter alerta. –Deu de ombros.

-Estamos em trégua... Pelo menos com a Demi, certo?

-Hum... Sim. Estamos.

-Mas se estamos em trégua, o que você está fazendo aqui?

-O Pai me pediu que viesse porque ouviu da sua conversa. –O arcanjo respondeu em sua tranquilidade habitual. Demetria ficou de pé. –Não vai perturbar o sono da mortal. Ela está morta, e continuará assim. Se pensar em começar algo... A trégua estará acabada. –Concluiu firme, mas ainda assim calmo.

-Era só isso que tinha pra me informar? –Perguntou indiferente.

-Sim. – Sorriu.

-Você não está pensando em quebrar a trégua, está? –Klaus perguntou preocupado logo que Cameron se retirou.

Demetria deu de ombros e sorriu.

-x-

-Demi! Meu Deus, que bom ver você. –Exclamou sorridente ao abrir a porta, se apressando para dar um abraço apertado na garota. – Você não mudou nada, continua com a mesma carinha de sempre. –Comentou ao se afastar. – Entra.

-Não fiquei longe por tanto tempo assim. –Retrucou com uma risadinha. – Ei, olá, amigo. –Cumprimentou feliz o cachorro que trotava alegre em sua direção, fazendo carinho em sua cabeça quando o animal a alcançou.

-Verdade, mas senti sua falta, menina. Por onde andou?

-Seychelles, Madagascar. – Sorriu. – Estava planejando ir lá com a Selena na semana em que... –Fez uma pausa, deixando o sorriso cair. – Desculpa tocar nesse assunto.

-Sem problema, querida. –Suspirou colocando a mão no ombro de Demetria, dando um aperto leve no lugar. – Aceita um café, ou suco, enquanto conversamos?

-Café, por favor. –Sorriu educada.

Demetria acompanhou Mandy até a cozinha, com Baylor em seu encalço, e brincou com o cachorro enquanto observava sua "ex-sogra" preparar o café fresco.

-Comemorou o seu aniversário de dezoito anos? –Puxou assunto.

Demetria mordeu o lábio tentando não rir.

-Hum... Não. Não comemoro aniversários.

-Por que não? São datas tão importantes.

-Talvez quando se tenha uma vida... –Sussurrou divertida sem que Mandy a escutasse. – Não sei... Nunca comemorei na verdade. –Disse mais alto.

-Está de volta à cidade ou só veio a passeio? –Perguntou com um sorriso maternal enquanto sentava de frente para Demetria e lhe entregava uma caneca branca.

-Na verdade, só vim te visitar. –Respondeu com sinceridade, percebendo quando a mulher sorriu mais abertamente.

-Espero que faça isso mais vezes. –Brincou com um falso tom autoritário.

-Farei. –Garantiu. – Como andam as coisas por aqui?

-Calmas, como sempre. Não mudou muita coisa nesses cinco meses que você ficou fora.

-Imaginei... Aqui é uma cidadezinha bem tranquila. A senhora já pensou em sair daqui alguma vez?

-Nunca tinha pensado no assunto até a morte da minha filha. Você sabe, agora que estou sozinha aqui é um pouco solitário. –Deu um sorriso triste. – Pensei em ir para os Estados Unidos, Texas. Toda minha família mora lá.

-Seria uma boa opção. Mas a senhora é jovem, não pensa em se casar de novo?

A mulher riu.

-Acho que não tenho coragem de arriscar outro casamento, mas apenas um namoro sério ainda é uma opção. –Respondeu tomando um gole de seu café. –Seus amigos vieram também, ou está sozinha? –Perguntou mudando de assunto. – Como é mesmo o nome deles? Alexis e Nick...?

-Sim, sim, eles vieram também. Alexis e Niklaus.

-Eles poderiam ter vindo aqui também. Só nos falamos algumas vezes, mas é bom ter algum tipo de contato com os amigos da Selena. E além da Taylor, vocês são os únicos que eu conheço.

-Eles preferiram ficar em casa me esperando. Mais tarde vamos ao cemitério levar algumas flores para a Selena. Queríamos fazer isso há um tempo e eles aproveitaram que eu estava vindo te visitar para me acompanhar também.

-Obrigado por isso, é um gesto muito bonito da parte de vocês. Ter organizado o funeral, o enterro, e aquele memorial na praça também... De verdade, eu agradeço muito a vocês. –Mandy disse mostrando a Demetria um sorriso verdadeiro.

-Não precisa agradecer. A Selena foi muito importante pra mim. Pro Klaus e pra Lexie também. E tudo que fizemos foi só uma maneira de agradecê-la por ter sido uma pessoa tão maravilhosa. –Sorriu.

Mandy sentiu algumas lágrimas escorrerem por sua bochecha e deu um sorriso agradecido pra Demetria antes de limpar o rosto.

-x-

Demetria olhava com calma as opções diferentes à sua frente. Estava em uma livraria qualquer que encontrou em um passeio pela cidade e já que não tinha muito o que fazer resolveu ler algum livro.

Ouviu a porta de entrada ser aberta e pôde ver pela sua visão periférica a mulher de traços levemente latinos adentrar o estabelecimento.

-Bom dia, Sophia. –A ouviu cumprimentar a bibliotecária, de idade já avançada, que estava perto de uma das prateleiras, reorganizando alguns livros.

-Oh, olá, Alex. –Sorriu.

Demetria parou o que estava fazendo para prestar um pouco mais de atenção na mulher. Ela aparentava ter não mais do que vinte anos; os cabelos negros caíam nos ombros, com algumas mechas coloridas num tom mais claro; os olhos eram levemente castanhos e o sorriso pregado na boca vermelha era idêntico ao de Selena.

A _mulher_ era idêntica a Selena, mas com traços mais maduros.

-Isso só pode ser algum tipo de brincadeira com a minha cara. –Sussurrou, seguindo a mulher com o olhar até uma das estantes lhe impedir de vê-la. – Okay... E lá vamos nós.

Andou decidida até a velhinha que acaba sua tarefa e lhe deu um sorriso calmo antes de começar a falar.

-Será que você poderia nos dar um pouquinho de privacidade? Eu gostaria de conversar com a minha amiga ali. Você pode ficar esperando ali dentro, só preciso de alguns minutinhos. –Apontou para uma porta logo atrás do balcão.

Sophia, é claro, obedeceu a garota sem nem mesmo pestanejar.

Depois de passar pela estante que a pouco barrava sua visão, Demetria pôde ver Alex sentada em uma das mesas do estabelecimento mal frequentado.

-Medicina? Parece muito jovem pra ser uma médica. –Comentou simples ao ver duas enciclopédias médicas jogadas em cima da mesa, junto a alguns cadernos.

-Não sou médica... Ainda. –Completou.

-Demetria. –Estendeu a mão para a mulher, olhando em seus olhos.

-Alexandra, mas todos me chamam de Alex.

Depois de fitar os olhos de Demetria por um segundo, a mulher já a encarava com uma expressão um pouco abobalhada.

-Você se parece bastante com uma pessoa que conheci um tempo atrás. –Sorriu. – Embora você seja aparentemente mais velha, a diferença física entre vocês é ínfima.

-E isso é uma coisa boa?

Demetria apoiou as mãos na mesa, se inclinando sobre ela, para colocar seu rosto mais próximo do de Alex.

-Eu não gostei. –Sorriu.

Mesmo com o sorriso ameaçador brincando nos lábios de Demetria, Alex não conseguia prestar muita atenção em algo que não fosse a beleza descomunal da garota de pé a sua frente.

-Não? –Perguntou desviando o olhar para a boca de Demetria.

-Não. Me acompanha num café? –Suavizou o sorriso até fazê-lo parecer amigável.

-Claro.

-x-

Dez minutos, nenhum café, e Demetria e Alex se encontravam na casa da latina. Mais precisamente no quarto.

Demi observava de longe a mulher em seu sono induzido.

Não havia feito nada com ela, mas pretendia fazer. Não gostou da ideia de ter uma garota qualquer passeando pelas ruas, usando e abusando da mesma aparência de quem um dia foi sua amada.

Qualquer um que encontrasse alguém que parecesse, mesmo que remotamente, com alguém que já amou no passado, teria se aproveitado da situação e tentado uma aproximação, mas tudo o que Demetria sentiu foi vontade de matá-la.

Aquilo era quase uma afronta dos céus. Provocando-a. Lembrando-a que um dia ela amou uma mortal lhe enviando alguém com exatamente a mesma aparência.

-Não é justo zombar de um amor puro, não sabiam disso não? –Perguntou aparentemente calma, olhando para cima. –Sério, acho que posso até ouvir vocês rindo daqui.

Deu um suspiro e se aproximou da cama, sentando ao lado de Alex, que ainda era induzida no sono tranquilo.

Demetria estava gostando de observá-la porque, obviamente, ela lembrava _muito _a Selena, mas não é como se ela estivesse começando a pensar em criar algum laço com a mulher.

O amor que ela sentia por Selena era totalmente puro e não tinha nada carnal. Ela gostava de se lembrar disso. Ela se sentia bem em saber que foi capaz de ter um sentimento tão terno por alguém que não fosse a Alexis ou o Klaus. Chegava a ser reconfortante saber que mesmo com sua natureza tão desgraçada ela podia sentir coisas boas. Para ela, se aproximar de Alex seria jogar isso no lixo. E também, o sentimento não seria real e ela só estaria com a mulher para se lembrar da imagem Selena. O que era inútil, afinal, ela se lembrava de cada mínimo detalhe do rosto de Selena.

Pôs as duas mãos sobre a cabeça da latina e estava pronta para virar quando deu um suspiro e se sentou novamente, deixando que a mulher acordasse.

-Eu poderia me acostumar a acordar com você todos os dias. –Comentou com a voz rouca, se espreguiçando. Demetria sorriu.

Pobre mortal. Tão inocente...

Segurou o queixo de Alex fazendo com que ela lhe olhasse nos olhos. No momento em que o contato visual foi feito, a mulher entrou em um tipo de transe instantaneamente.

Assistiu com calma a imagem de toda uma vida se passando diante de seus olhos. Acompanhou, por míseros cinco segundos, toda a infância, adolescência e o inicio da vida adulta daquela mulher. Quando o contato foi quebrado, Alex balançou a cabeça para espantar a sensação estranha.

Antes que a mulher pudesse falar qualquer coisa Demetria lhe puxou gentilmente pela nuca para um beijo suave, sendo correspondida de forma despreocupada.

Pequenas sombras negras foram saindo da boca de Demetria, encontrando seu destino na boca de Alex. Não demorou muito para que o beijo tivesse um fim, assim como a vida da mulher que se deixou seduzir pelo demônio.

Mesmo tendo um dia amado alguém, aquela ainda era a natureza de Demetria, e ela não sentiu nem um pingo de remorso ao ver o corpo desfalecer em sua frente.

Sedutora, engenhosa e mortal. Um demônio destinado a condenar as pessoas ao inferno eterno.

O homem pode negar, e ele vai, mas a verdade é que são todos fascinados pelo diabo. Sempre querendo saber mais sobre ele. Sua aparência e o tamanho de seu poder. Tamanha é a curiosidade que chega a ser divertido o fato de diversas pessoas terem chegado a ver o demônio em suas frentes, mas terem sidos enganados por sua aparência dócil e angelical.

Demetria deu de ombros enquanto saía pela porta da frente do apartamento. Ignorando o fato de ter matado a cópia física idêntica de sua amada.

-Acho bom vocês não me mandarem outra. Sabe, eu posso não querer mais uma trégua. –Disse rápido, sabendo que sua mensagem fora escutada.


End file.
